The Prison Camp
by Randie Reigns
Summary: An overcrowded jail and failing budget brings one greedy warden to create a work camp like no other. Life on the inside changes people. No one knows more than Randy as he struggles to deal with tragedy and love. Will his temper cost him everything he has.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ My characters, stories and events are all fiction. However since this is a fanfiction site and the only community with awesome readers, I have renamed some of the characters after some of my favorite wrestling superstars as a tribute to them and the entertainment they have given us so my stories can qualify to be posted here. I have the greatest respect for the superstars and their families and I ask that my stories are read for their entertainment value and not for who the characters are named for. Of course all of my characters are original and their names have nothing to do with any actual person or reflect them in any way. Events in my stories should not be confused with anyone living or dead and any similarity is coincidental._

The Prison Camp

Chapter 1:

"These kids have a debt to pay to society." Warden Thomas Walker paced in front of his desk, speaking on the phone. "The reformatories budget has been cut so deep that we are barely paying bills. What I'm talking about will get both facilities out of the red and actually make a profit." He listened as the higher authority spoke for a moment. "Hey, five years. Consider it a test run, and if it goes well this could be an option for other prisons."

Walker hung up the phone with a smile. After two years of making his points his plan had finally been given the approval it needed. It could not have come at a better time when a once thriving cotton mill had been closed and its building and equipment put up for sale. Bordering the mill was an old apartment complex that was almost as old as the brick building itself.

Thomas Walker ran a reformatory for boys who had committed crimes. Most were sentenced to reside in the youth jail until their twenty-first birthday. With more and more youths coming in, overcrowding was an issue, as was the funds to keep the place running. Walkers plan was to put the older boys to work. The ones who had turned eighteen and were considered adults. He believed the kids should be sent to a regular prison at that age so they would learn what a real prison was like so they would think twice about committing a crime once they were released, but that idea never got any attention.

But a work camp did. Anything that could make the government money instead of draining it. Chyna, The warden of the sister reformatory agreed with him. He would collaborate with her over the next few months to get it up and running. Eighty four eighteen year old boys would start the program and would make a great skeleton crew to work in a cotton mill according to the supervisors he had spoken to who he would hire now that he had permission to run and train the men and the twenty-two women who would join them.

Randy stepped off the bus and looked up at the sky. He had not seen it in over a year thanks to the time he had spent in solitary confinement. With his hands handcuffed and his legs shackled he slowly followed the line of men in front of him. He was twenty years old and had been in the jail for youths since he was sixteen. They were led through a tall fence with barbed wire, the same as the prisons. He didn't know why he was being moved or what to expect from the new facility. The men were lined up in a large court yard that had what looked like apartments on all sides. There were cell doors on all the doors and bars on the windows as well as a large fence locking them in to the area.

"Listen up." Warden Walker walked in front of them, hitting his hand with the baton as he usually did. The old man was completely gray headed and looked twice his age, but the men had learned at an early age that he was not weak or brittle. There wasn't a man present that had not been beaten brutally by the man. "You are being given a unique opportunity. Do not mess it up." He walked and looked every man in the eyes. "You will be assigned to a cell. Not a normal cell, but a home from now until the time of your parole. You see that big building next door? That will be your job. You will work. You will do your job without cutting corners and you will receive a reasonable pay which you will receive on what will look like a credit card. In the corner of the yard you will see a store. This store is there for your conveyance. This is not a regular jail, men. This is a neighborhood. As long as you mind your manners and do what is expected of you, you will be allowed to live a normal life within this community. Consider this your rehabilitation gentleman. Do not blow it."

They were then unchained and they waited while they were assigned to their apartments. "One more thing. The section you see behind me is the women's section. Until a new community can be built, you will share this neighborhood with prisoners from our sister prison. Do not get too excited. This is a temporary arrangement."

Randy was again shocked and wondered if the warden had complete permission to integrate the prisons.

Either way he was happy to be out of the dreary place he had lived in for so long.

Randy was shown into his new home and the cell door was locked behind him. Other than the cell door, everything else looked like a real home. He shut the wooden front door behind him, which the cell doors where placed over and he looked around. Privacy. That was what he had craved for so long. It was the reason he always picked fights at the prison just so he could be placed in a solitary cell. He was put in a one bedroom apartment and so far he did not have a roommate like some of the other prisoners. He would be released in eight months and he hoped he would not get a roommate in that time. He didn't care much for people. At least not the kind he had come to know since he had been arrested.

The wall in the apartment were cracked and with paint peeled away in many places. There were cob webs in every corner and he could feel the grit on the floor beneath his bare feet when he took off his shoes. The living room and the kitchen were separated only by a sheet that he guessed was left behind by whoever had lived there once before. The bathroom was tiny and was located in a small room just behind the kitchen. The bathtub was old and stained with rust and a circular shower curtain went all the way around it while the shower head hung on a pipe high above the tub. The sink was small as well and the toilet was so close to it that he knew he could prop his arm up on the sink when he sat down. The bedroom was about the same size as the living room. Not very big and it only had a mattress sitting on the floor that he had a feeling was also left behind by the last tenant who had probably left it over a decade before judging by the layers of dust on it. Despite everything Randy lay down on the mattress and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor gazed around the court yard. She crossed her arms over her chest. She felt insecure and terrified and she had yet to step foot on the grass. She was of a handful of women sent to Walker Rehabilitation Camp, as it came to be known. That day was her eighteenth birthday and she found it more threatening than the reformatory she had first been sent to just three months before. True there were less dangerous women that would tear her from her bed in the middle of the night and beat her just because they did not like the way she looked, the way she wore her hair, or because they were just plain mean. Now there was a new threat. A threat that she saw when she gazed upon any man and the reason she had found herself incarcerated.

"Taylor," Chyna, the warden of her reformatory called her name. Chyna was a powerful woman. She had arms bigger than most of her men colleagues. She was tough and tolerated no nonsense. "In here." The lady with the tight black pony tail led her into a two bedroom apartment that was fitted with barred windows and cell doors. She would share it with three other women, whom she would meet after their shift at the next door mill. "It will be fine." Chyna smiled her encouragement. Taylor had often been called the Warden's pet because Chyna was softer toward the brunette than the other women who she reined over with an unbridled fury. Yet, she was nice to Taylor and protected her as much as she possibly could. "I will be by to check on you from time to time."

"I don't know if I can do this. All those men."

"There are many officers standing around, Taylor. If you don't feel comfortable just come straight to your room after you get off work. If you have to cross the yard to go to the store, just keep your head down. You're so short they probably won't notice you."

Taylor laughed.

"You've been a good friend. I'm going to miss you." Taylor gave the warden a hug.

"Come on now. It's not forever. I'll be here every Friday. Mandatory. Can't get out of it."

"Bye." Taylor watched as she left, closing the wooden door behind her. She looked around the apartment with its faded blue and white flowered wallpaper. There was a sofa, but it had springs showing and holes in the arms that looked like cigarette burns. But for the most part the place was clean, which meant at least one of her roommates was responsible.

The door opened an hour later and she turned to get a look at the women she would spend her time with for the next three years.

"Well, what do we have here?" A tall, skinny blond put her hand on hip and looked Taylor up and down. Sizing her up. Just as the women at the reformatory had done when she had arrived. Taylor recognized her as Sheila, the girl who had belonged to a gang and had been sentenced for armed robbery. Taylor took a step back. Sheila had never bothered her but had a reputation for being unpredictable.

"Great, all we need is another room mate. This place is crowded enough as it is." Felicity, the heavy set girl who had gone down with Sheila spoke. "What's your name?"

"Taylor." She spoke softly. Chyna had told her to speak and act like she was tougher than she was and use it as a defense mechanism, but Taylor's fear something she had never learned to hide.

"Taylor?" Bridget, an old cell mate of Taylor's walked in. She was a red head who had severely stabbed and cut a girl during a fight in middle school and had been in the home longer than anyone Taylor had met so far. "Leave her alone. She's alright." Bridget demanded.

"And why should we?"

"I guess you don't know who she is? Don't let that innocent act fool you. That girl is in here for murder."

"Ya right."

"Fine don't believe me. But when she offs you in the middle of the night like she did that executive don't blame me."

"Whatever." But the women left her alone.

"I guess this means I don't have a bedroom to myself anymore." Bridget sat down on the good side of the sofa. "Just don't get in my way when I'm working and I will do the same for you."

"Working? I thought we had time to ourselves after the mill shifts."

"We do. But you'll soon find out that what little bit they call a paycheck isn't enough. Luckily, the men here have problems that we have no problem taking care of."

"You sleep with them?"

"It's an extra ten each in my pocket."

"What about the guards?"

"Those guys don't care what goes on around here. Other than those fences and that door, there is no security here. It's like living in burrows all over again. You got to do what you have to do to survive."

"I see." Taylor knew she could never do the things these girls did. She wondered how understanding the men would be. Would they laugh and move on or would they become violent. In her time she had found that men were more violent and unpredictable than any other being on Earth.

"I'm going to the store, you want to walk."

"Okay." Taylor had only ten dollars that was placed on her card for her. She looked forward to what little bit she would make at the factory, since she did not have family who brought her money as many of the other girls. Once in a while her best friend, Ava would bring her twenty or whatever she could spare, but it was hard for Ava when she had a child at the age of fifteen and had to care for her with no help. Taylor had only a few items with her. An extra jumpsuit, a blanket and an extra pair of panties and a bra. Other than that she had nothing to her name and she was curious about the store and the things she would find in it. She wondered if the community would be close to living on the outside.

Stepping into the court yard, she regretted her decision. The men out numbered the women four to one and their eyes scanned her up and down as if she was wearing nothing at all. She froze. How was she going to survive this place?

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming and let me know what you think so I know which story I should be working on since my time is very short lately. Thanks so much to all my readers. You are the best. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were tables in the court yard much like the ones in the yard of the reformatory. Some men sat around and played cards while others played basketball in the corner. Some sat on the short brick railing that separated the small entry ways of the apartments from the yard, making it appear to have a porch of some kind. There were three floors of apartments and the second and third floor had wooden rails that some men looked over as Taylor and Bridget walked through the grassy area.

Taylor kept her head down so she could not see their lustful stares. She wished she could block out their whistles and cat calls.

"Hey Bridget, got time for me tonight?" A tall, Latin man wearing a bandana around his head approached.

"Later." Bridget flirted and placed her hand on his chest. Bridget seemed to be well known in the yard. "Who's your friend?"

"How soon you forget me, Sergio." Bridget tapped him. "You never mind. You're not her type."

They arrived at the store and Taylor was in awe of the different things the store had. Things she had not dreamed of having in her life ever again. She touched a pair of jeans. It was easy to tell they were second hand, but to her it felt like they had come from the mall. She had never cared for the plain blue dresses made out of thin material that all the inmates of the reformatory wore with their numbers printed in bold black letters on the left top. Even though she had no idea when she would receive a paycheck, she gave into her desire and bought the two dollar pair of jeans along with three tee shirts for fifty cents each. She bought a second hand walk man that the tape player did not work on, but the earphone were in good shape and the radio and batteries were worked. She then bought a few food items to contribute to the apartment. She did not know if the women ate together or if they had to tend to their own meals. Either way she did not want to feel like a mooch and anger the others. She ended up spending her entire ten dollars quickly, which made her feel sick to her stomach. She had saved it for over a month, going without as often as possible.

She stepped out of the store and her eyes met with a man who was sitting with his legs propped up on the brick and his back against a supporting beam outside his apartment door. He wore no shirt and his arms were covered in tattoos. He stared at her as she walked, smoking his cigarette. Unlike the other inmates, he was not surrounded by friends and no one looked his way.

"Randy." Bridget told her as they walked.

"What?"

"That's Randy Orton. He's the most dangerous man in here. But no one calls him by his name. They call him the Viper."

"The Viper? Why?"

"He's just like a snake. Sneaky and he will strike with venom with very little warning. No one messes with him. They say he strangled a kid to death with his bare hands. He's got a temper no one wants to cross."

"You know him?"

"Not personally. He stays to himself. Look at those eyes. They're like ice." Even Bridget seemed to be scared of the man. As they spoke, a group of guys walked up to the Viper, seeming to challenge him. The leader of the group pushed the man's shoulder and the others laughed. Taylor watched as The Viper took a draw off his cigarette and then flicked it away. He did not say a word even after the cocky man punched him square in the jaw. The Viper slowly turned his head back toward his attacker, his eyes narrowed, the muscles in his cheeks jumping. And just as Bridget had said, he moved quickly and the man soon lay at his feet, holding his nose and kicking and screaming in pain. Then The Viper's eyes looked at her again. Taylor tore her eyes away. She definitely did not want to be on his radar for any reason.

"Let's go this way." Bridget moved to the far end of the courtyard, completely opposite of where The Viper sat staring at them. "That man scares me. If he wants something, he takes it."

Bridget did not have to explain. Taylor knew what it meant.

Randy stared out at the crowded court yard and at the man the guards were picking up from the ground. Charlie had been running his mouth toward him for an entire week and Randy had tried to ignore him. But Charlie wanted to make a name for himself, just like many new guys did. And Randy was always the one they wanted to take down. He watched Bridget as she walked toward her apartment. The men flocked to her. But he wouldn't. He had other plans for the money he earned and he was not turned on by a woman who sold her body. He wondered about the new woman who walked with her. She was the prettiest girl he had seen in the community so far and he knew she would have men lined up to be with her. He took a deep breath and was tempted to give in and receive the pleasure he had been without for over four years. Instead, he lit another cigarette and laid his head against the wooden pillar. He had a real life to look forward to. Seven more months and he would be free and he would not have to pay a woman to be with him.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Randy walked into the mill and headed straight to his department. Randy worked on the top floor of the mill in what looked like it had once been an attic. There were shelves on the far left of the room lined with boxes of what was considered less than perfect products. They made towels and Randy worked in the part of the mills responsible for inspecting and shipping. When he entered the departments there were rows of machines that cut the wash clothes and towels and sewed the seams around them. On the other side was rows of tables and a conveyor belt where women stood and checked them for imperfections before stacking them according to how they were to be packed, then sending them to the end of the room where two more women sealed them in plastic and sent them on another belt that would drop them in the room Randy worked in where a two men would pack them in boxes. Then they were sent on a belt that half way wrapped the area so Randy could place them under a bar where a plastic strap would be placed on them to keep the boxes from opening. Randy would use the computer to print out a label and then send them down a shoot to be loaded on trucks. He found it a boring job but it was better than sitting around a cell all day and he was allowed to listen to the radio which he was always in control of because no one was brave enough to challenge his choice.

"Send her upstairs." Randy heard as he passed and made his way up the ramp to his area. He didn't look but he knew they were running out of places to put the women who only worked in two departments in the mill. Inspection or spinning, which consisted of twenty tall machines that took raw barrels of cotton and spun them into thin, strong strings on a roll to be sent to the weaving machines and one woman, ran five machines at a time.

Randy had a belt full of boxes to strap when arrived. The guy on the night shift rarely finished all his work. So he made his way and began to close the boxes and strap them shut. A few minutes later, the brunette he had seen the night before in the court yard was led up.

"Here you go." The officer seemed to want to terrorize the woman. "This is the perfect place for someone like you." Randy wondered what the woman could have done wrong. She didn't look the type to have committed a crime.

Taylor stared at the job in front of her. It looked easy enough. She just had to place bags of towels or washcloths in bags, keeping track of how many of each style went in each box and then place them on the belt to be sealed and sent to shipping. It wasn't a hard job, until she glanced at the man who sealed the boxes.

"Hey Brandon." He called to the short, stocky man who was packing the boxes. "You're being reassigned. I don't think we need more than one to pack boxes." The officer smirked and returned his attention to Taylor and whispered. "You will work alone with Randy." He laughed. "You know why he's here? He's here for a lot of awful things, but the fact that he has raped, is what I would worry about if I were you." Taylor began to shake as The Viper's eyes looked her way. "That's right. And those big doors stay closed and there are lots of hiding places up here."

Taylor felt like crying. She knew the officer was setting her up. He was her step father's brother and nothing made him happier than having a chance to punish taking his older brother's life.

"Viper! Hello!" Randy turned his ice blue eyes to the man. "You're training Taylor, on both jobs. You're job responsibilities have just been added to." Taylor hugged herself as the large garage like door was slid closed to the section and Randy slowly walked toward her. His chin tilted up and she had to stare up at him. His every move was intimidating. He looked her up and down, tilted his head and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Taylor had no idea what was going through his mind.

"You don't look like a killer." He spoke in a deep growl then touched her arm. He motioned for her to come with him and she hesitated before she did, knowing he would do more damage to her if she tried to fight him. There was nowhere for her to go and no one to help her. He led her over to a desk with a computer and hit the mouse to turn off the screen saver. "Every style is listed here." He told her. "It will tell you what size box it goes in and how many to put in each box. Anything that is a second will have a big X on the tag inside the box. Special orders are here. They will have a mix of styles. Bring those to me; do not put them on the belt. Understand?"

"Yes." She spoke meekly and watched as he went to the revolving metal bin that the packs of towels dropped into and began to pack them according to styles that were written on the paper tag inside." Taylor walked over and began to pack the boxes, walking back to the computer to look up any new style to see how many to put in the boxes before picking them up and putting them on the belt. When the belt was full of boxes, Randy would walk off and start closing and strapping them. Taylor felt sick wondering when or where Randy would decide he wanted her. It was a fear she knew she would have to live with every day.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy did not speak to her the rest of the day, but she could feel his eyes on her. They got three breaks and she followed him down another ramp to where he said they would take their break and became nervous when she saw there was no one in the department during their breaks. He opened a door to the outside and she found they were trapped on both sides by the building itself with a high fence blocking them from going any further. Randy shut the door behind them and sat down on the large cement dock that had once been used to load trucks.

"You smoke?" He asked as he put one in his mouth and lit it. Taylor just hugged herself and turned her head from him. He shook his head slowly and then grabbed her hand and jerked her down beside him. Tara cried out, but there was no one to hear her.

"Geeze. You could at least be sociable." He growled and gave her the cigarette he had lit. Taylor put it to her lips. It was the first one she had smoked since she had been arrested. "So how much do you charge?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Manners? That is something new. What are you? A spoiled little rich girl? I bet your daddy has hired you a expensive lawyer to get you out of here, right?"

"No. I had a step father and he had money." She remembered what Chyna had told her and tried to save herself by making herself seem more dangerous than she was. "But he's dead."

"Ya, what happened to him?"

"I killed him." she said and Randy chuckled.

"Oh ya, what did he do, take away your allowance."

"No, he tried to force me to sleep with him and I'll you'll be next if you try …" Randy answered her with another laugh. Then he stopped and his eyes lingered on her breasts. "You are a very attractive woman." He ran his tongue over his lip as he had done before. "I bet you will make a killing around here."

"I don't sell my body." She snapped. "And I never will."

He arched his eye brow as if what she had said shocked him.

"Breaks over." He stood and opened the door for her. She stepped through the door and immediately knew she had made a mistake. There was three guys walking past them on their way back to their department and they stopped and began to talk and laugh. They kept looking at Taylor and she knew they were talking about her. She walked toward the ramp quickly, keeping her head down. They followed her. She cried out when Randy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She immiediatly assumed that the men that gathered around the door were with him and he had brought her down to the shipping department to set her up. He pressed his body to hers.

"I had better not see another man with their hands on you." His statement sounded like a threat. "I don't want to have to explain what will happen if I catch you …" he ran his hands up and down her arms. Taylor could only nod her understanding. The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes terrified her. Tears escaped her eyes as his lips touched her neck. He lingered a moment before stepping away. The three men were no longer huddled together and they only took quick glances in their direction.

Randy stared down the men in the shipping department. He glowered when they dared glance at Taylor or him. He dared them to take an aggressive step towards him. The tall, dark skinned man they called Zeke he had a feeling was going to be trouble for him eventually and with Wade, Drew, Slater and Husky always standing behind him, Randy feared he may not be able to stand on his own.

He took Taylor's hand and forced her to follow him up the ramp, not releasing her until they were back in the packing area. He said nothing to her to explain his actions. She was scared of him and she shook as they packed their boxes and caught up the bin. He laughed because she had put up a great effort to try and make him fear her. In reality she was weak and he would be able to with her as he wanted without much energy.

Before going to the strapping machine, he turned her to him and rip open the top of her uniform making the buttons pop off and hit the floor. "Leave it open." He ordered when she tried to hold it closed. He walked away, leaving her in tears once again.

The shift ended and Taylor could not wait to get out of the mill and lock herself away in her apartment. But would she be safe there? Randy had claimed her and she didn't know what to do about it. She was nearly running to get out of the department and out of the mill so she could be escorted back to the community by one of the officers, fearing that if Randy remained nearby, he would pull her into his apartment and finally do as the officer had said he would.

Her step uncle was smiled when he saw her emerge from the mill. Kenneth looked down at her ripped dress and appeared satisfied as he led her and a small group back to the community.

That night she had hoped to find piece in the apartment. Instead she ended up sitting on the sofa while men came and went. Bridget entertained men in one room while the other girls did the same in the other.

"What's your name?" A blond headed man with a crew cut sat down beside her and threw his arm around her shoulder. He touched his card to her leg and Taylor jerked her leg away and wished she could shrink into the couch. "Oh, you're the stuck up bitch the girls have been talking about. You think you're too good to be with me?" He said with a wide grin.

"Hey, Johnny." Felicity entered the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're early this week."

"I actually came to check out the new girl." He told her and Felicity appeared angry. "So what do you say, sweet heart?"

"You're wasting your time, Johnny. Taylor doesn't like to play our game."

"Really? Good for you." John said and removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Look, If I was outside, I wouldn't do this either. But I have needs and the girls around here use that to their advantage." He shrugged and flashed a movie star smile before following Felicity into the bedroom.

"You think she's better than me?"

"Ya, I do." She heard him say before the door closed.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Randy leaned against the outside of Taylor's apartment. He heard the laughter inside and he put out his cigarette. John walked out and he delivered a strong punch to his head, sending him stumbling backwards. Randy stepped forward and hit him again, knocking him to the floor. Taylor sat wide eyed and the other girls screamed.

"What the hell did I do to you, man?" John asked holding his eye.

"No one touches my woman." Randy bellowed. John glanced at Taylor. Taylor just shook her head. She had not left the apartment and wondered how Randy had heard about John. All he had done was put his arm around her. Sure, he had tried to go to bed with her, but backed off the minute he realized Taylor did not do as her roommates did. The room was silent as Randy stood over John, holding their breath waiting to see what The Viper would do next.

Randy glared at Taylor angrily and he watched her breath heavily anticipating what he was going to do to her. Randy grabbed her hand. He had only attacked John to make an example out of him. He wanted the entire community to know he was serious.

Taylor was pulled from the apartment and down the stairs forcefully. Randy didn't speak to her. He did not give her a hint about what he had planned for her. The closer he dragged her to his apartment the more she begged him.

"Please, don't." she sobbed and tried to free herself of his grasp. But it did no good. He only stopped long enough to grab her by her waist and carry her with him. Everyone stopped and watched them.

Randy stopped near his door and Taylor knew what was coming. Only he didn't take her into his room.

"Sit down." He said and sat in his favorite spot outside the door. Taylor sat down beside him and he lit a cigarette and handed it to her before lighting one for himself. He then he draped his arm around her shoulders. "After work and until curfew, I want you here beside me. At all times."

Taylor nodded. He didn't give her a choice.

"I'm not the one you should be scared of." He whispered in her ear.

By the end of the week, Randy was still torturing her. He toyed with her like a cat would toy with a mouse before killing it. At work he stared at her with longing and at night he kept her at his side. His arm was always around her or his hand was on her leg. Sometimes he would stare at her and Taylor feared that he was done playing games and was ready to follow through.

"Come with me." He told her close to the end of their shift that weekend. There were several boxes stacked up on the other side of the belt and he hopped over the belt and she followed him. He stacked the boxes on a hand truck and she followed him over to the shelves. "All the seconds have to be placed here. We will have to organize this Monday." He spoke to her like their relationship was nothing out of the ordinary.

Randy looked over his shoulder and saw Officer Kenneth coming up the ramp.

Randy sighed. He stopped what he was doing and slowly walked towards Taylor. She backed up and began to cry; knowing what was on his mind. The closer he got to her the harder she cried.

"You need to learn to trust me." he spoke in a cool calm tone.

"No." she became hysterical. "Please just leave me alone." She backed up too far and found herself against a shelf. Randy dropped down and trapped her by placing his hands against the shelves.

"I'm trying to protect you." He touched her cheek gently.

"Please, I don't want to do this."

Randy touched his lips to hers for the first time and pushed his tongue between her lips. She pulled away and turned her back to him.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing. If you just let this happen …" he kissed her again and tried hard to make her give in. Randy heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't pull away from Taylor. He pressed himself against her and ran his hands under her dress.

Taylor sobbed as Randy attacked her. He had her pinned and there was no where she could go. Her step uncle walked up to the end of the aisle and watched for a moment. He laughed and then walked away.

Randy heard the officer leave and was sure he was gone, but he had already lost control. He knew he was acting like a monster. He had never raped anyone as his record said. But being so close to Taylor when he had not touched a woman in so long was enough to turn him into what he hated.

Taylor grasped for anything within reach. She found a stick lying on the shelf behind her. It was cold. Made of solid metal. Perhaps a part of some kind. She grabbed it and in desperation she swung it, hitting Randy in the head. Randy stumbled back and grabbed his head. He felt dizzy. He held up his hands to surrender and stumbled away from the woman.

Taylor tried to catch her breath. Randy really did slither away like a serpent. Dazed and confused by what she had done. She tossed the stick down to the floor. There was blood on it and she was instantly reminded of what had happened the night her step father had come into her room.

Her mother had died in a car wreck three months before and he had become her guardian. That night was not the first time he had made a pass at her or had touched her inappropriately. But with no one in the house to hear what he was doing. Arman climbed into bed with her after removing all his clothes. She woke up with him on top of her, pulling away her clothes and threatening to kill her if she screamed. That was when Taylor desperately grabbed for anything in her reach just as she had done with Randy. Only she had grabbed a pair of scissors from her nightstand that she had used to trim her bangs with earlier that day. She slammed them into his head; not realizing it would penetrate his skull and kill him. She did not think she was strong enough to do so much damage.

She sunk to the cement floor and hugged her legs. She began to rock herself. What would they do to her now? No had believed she had killed Arman in self-defense and they wouldn't believe her now.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"There she is."

Taylor lifted her head up. She was jerked to her feet by two officers and her hands were cuffed behind her back. She hung her head down as she was walked out of the plant. The mill was shut down every Saturday afternoon and when she did not show up to her apartment at curfew, they began looking for her believing she had found a way to escape.

She was taken into the warden's office.

"Shut the door."

Taylor was surprised to see Chyna sitting at the desk. She had not been there at all that week.

"Sit down Taylor." Chyna commanded her. Taylor expected her to be angry at her for making them think she was trying to escape. "I hear you and Randy Orton have gotten to be quiet the talk of the camp."

Taylor looked at her lap.

"By the way, he's fine. He had to go to the infirmary. Took ten stitches to sew up his head. What happened?"

"He attacked me." She whispered, not expecting to be believed.

"He attacked you?" Taylor nodded.

The door opened and the Kenneth, her step uncle walked in.

"The best worker we have in the plant is going to be out of work Monday. This girl needs to be punished before she kills someone again."

"And what do you suggest, Ken? I mean I am the warden."

"I think you should lock her up with Viper and let him deal with her." Kenneth smirked. "She's always in a fight with her roommates anyway."

Taylor looked up in shock at the lie. She had only had one argument with Felicity since she had arrived and that had ended quickly and it wasn't that bad. Felicity was only upset about what John had said to her that night and jealous that the man had been attracted to Taylor.

"Hmmm." Chyna sat behind her desk. "That's not a bad idea."

Taylor felt her throat close as if she was being choked.

"Randy should have a roommate but I don't think placing a woman with him would be appealing to the board, do you? For the time being, I am confining you to your apartment. For forty eight hours. That should be enough time for Randy to cool off."

"You're protecting her?"

"Don't you have rounds to make?" Chyna snapped. Kenneth stomped out of the room. "Taylor, head back to your quarters and try to get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

Randy waited outside the warden's office. He knew why he had been brought there and he was ready to face his punishment. The door opened and Taylor walked out. Her eyes met his. He grinned. He found it funny what she had done to him and he was glad she had. He had lost control. Something he should have never done. He flicked his eyebrows and jutted his chin up slightly before casually walking into the warden's office.

"Sit down Randy." Chyna snapped. She was not happy. Randy snorted a laugh at the woman. He had seen her before. She had been the case worker assigned to him and his family before he had been arrested and he always assumed her masculine appearance was all that was tough about her. "How's the head?"

"It will heal."

Chyna walked over and held his head back to look at the damage then snapped it away. She laughed.

"Must be a real shock. I don't think anyone has ever got the best of you before."

Randy glowered and made the muscles in his cheeks jump. He would have to fight ten times more now that Taylor had nearly knocked him out.

"Randy, this isn't like you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know you didn't rape that girl."

"Lady, don't pretend to be my friend."

"I was there when you were sentenced. I was in the court room. And I was also outside afterwards."

"So what?"

"I heard your girlfriend talking to a friend. She was upset about the lie she had told."

"Yet, you said nothing."

"I reported it, but to be honest Randy, it would not have helped you. You repeatedly beat the cop who came to arrest you. You put him in the hospital for nearly two weeks."

"I was angry."

"And you held up that store and then robbed a man at an atm."

"We already had that conversation and you have different job now, right. So stop trying to shrink me."

"That's true. Much easier than being a social worker I'll tell you that."

"Why don't you just give me my punishment so we can both get out of here?"

"Randy, I didn't bring you in here to punish you. After the time I spent on your case before you came here … Randy, your mama …"

"You called her?" Randy shook his head. He did not want to cause his mother any more worry.

"No. Randy, your mama is in the hospital."

"What?"

"You know she had that cough... " Chyna laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, she collapsed this morning."

"Is she okay?" Randy knew his mother had a cough that had lingered. But she was too stubborn to go to the hospital. The last time he managed to get her to go to the emergency room she could barely breath and they diagnosed her with broncitis. She had gotten too sick to work, Randy had robbed a store and the man at the ATM to pay their rent and buy his mother the expensive medicine she needed to get better. "Is it the bronchitis?"

"I'm afraid she waited too long this time. She has pneumonia this time and its bad."

"What about Katey?" He worried about his eight year old sister. "She can't stay home alone."

"She is being taken care of until your mother gets better, unless you have family somewhere."

"In a home?"

"Yes."

"I need to go home."

"Randy you are going to be released in six months. So don't do anything crazy."

"Can I see my mother? Please."He choked back his tears. He would not allow anyone to see him weak for a moment.

"I'll escort you myself. Randy, about Taylor …"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just didn't want these other guys … She's not strong enough to survive this place without help."

"You would be surprised just how strong Taylor is."

"Ya." Randy rubbed his head. It still throbbed. "I got caught up. I don't know what happened. Officer Kenneth seems to want to see her hurt and I don't understand why. If he moves her from my department ..."

"I have never seen you want to protect anyone Randy. Not anyone outside your family anyway."

"Can I go?"

"Officer Kenneth is the brother of Taylor's step-father." Chyna informed him. She watched him. "Randy, do you want me to call someone for you. The parish?"

"No. I just want to be alone." His mother and sister were the only family he had left and he wished he could have spent the last four years with his mother instead of locked up. Those years were so precious and he could never get them back.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey." Taylor looked up from the sofa as John walked in. He sat down beside her. "You did quite a number on Viper."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I saw him down stairs and he looks pretty down."

"I don't care, John."

"Sorry, I just thought you guys were a couple. Here." John pulled a paperback from his back pocket and handed it to her. It was a romance novel. "I found this in my apartment. I read it. It's pretty good."

"Thanks." She took the book and read the back cover. "The man she loved to hate." She laughed. "Oh boy." It was about two people from different backgrounds whose families hated each other because the man's father and the woman's mother had a long time affair.

"I figured it would give you something to do while you're stuck in your room."

"News travels fast here."

"Not much else to do but talk."

"I guess."

"Taylor, I was wondering …"

"No." she snapped immediately.

"I'm not going to ask you that." He smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if we could start talking. I would ask you on a date, but … well that's not really possible."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend." She told him. "And if I was I wouldn't choose you John."

"Oh," he looked hurt. "Can I ask why?"

"John you look down on the girls who sell their bodies here, but you're just as disgusting maybe worse because you're a hypocrite. You are just as low because you pay them and lay down with them."

"Geeze. I never thought of it that way. You're right. I'm dirt." He grinned. "What if I stop? Will you give me a chance then?"

"John, I'm not girlfriend material. Okay?"

"Two hundred."

"What?"

"Money is not an issue for me. My family sends me plenty. Name your price."

"What is your problem?" She got up and left the room.

Bridget was with a customer in the bedroom and even though there was a blanket splitting the room in half, she could still hear them. She lay down on the twin bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, trying hard to shut out her reality and drift into a pretend world where everything was better. She fell asleep dreaming about walking on the beach with a man with no face, but he was the kindest, sweetest person on earth and he loved her.

Taylor woke up to the sound of the radio playing loudly. It was dark and she knew that half of her time of being confined to her room was over. She sighed. She would have to return to work and face Randy in just twenty hours. She got up and walked out to the living room. Sheila turned and glared at her. The others stood and backed up their friend as Sheila walked towards Taylor.

"What?" Taylor asked hatefully. She tried to force herself to remain calm. Sheila pounced on her, knocking her to the ground and beating her without giving a reason why. Taylor tried to protect herself by curling up in a ball.

"You think you're better than us?" Sheila screamed. "You think we are whores?"

"I never said that." Taylor defended herself.

"You think you're so beautiful."

Taylor swallowed hard as Sheila pulled a paring knife from her back pocket and held it to her throat. They were not allowed to have knives. Only plastic cutlery was given to them which made it very difficult for them when preparing food.

"We all contribute to this house." Sheila pressed the knife into her skin; Taylor could feel her skin ripping under the dull knife. "And you don't give shit to this place."

"I give all I have." Taylor begged her to understand.

"Money, Taylor! I want money."

"I don't have anything."

"John offered you two hundred dollars tonight." Sheila reminded her. "That's a lot of money in here and I want it."

"Then you sleep with him!" Taylor shouted. Sheila slashed the knife, cutting Taylor's face. Taylor screamed and grabbed her wound.

"I want that money by tomorrow night or you're dead, princess." The girls backed off of her and Taylor stared at them from the floor. She had thought she had an ally in Bridget, but she had been wrong.

Morning came and Taylor was alone while the others worked. The time ticked by too quickly for her knowing what she had to do that night when the shift was over. She walked to the door and opened it and looked out. She saw Randy sitting outside his apartment smoking. She wondered if he had been moved to the night shift. At first she was happy about the idea, knowing she would not have to worry about him attacking her while they worked. Then she thought about who Kenneth would choose to take Randy's place and the happiness faded.

The court yard was quiet during the day. The night shift did not have a curfew to worry about, but they spent their day sleeping and only a couple of people could be seen walking around or sitting outside their doors. Taylor wished for the quieter shift so she wouldn't be so terrified spending time outside. After her shift the court yard was crowded and she saw everyone as a threat.

"You remember what I told you this morning, princess?" Sheila reminded Taylor when they returned that evening. Taylor closed her eyes and turned away. John arrived shortly after with a group of his friends.

"I heard you changed your mind." He flopped down beside her and placed his arm around her.

"Ya." Taylor whispered and John pulled a gift card from his pocket. That was how they paid each other in the community, by buying gift cards from the store with their regular card.

"Two hundred." He winked. "Ready?" He stood and took her hand. Taylor walked into her room and John closed the door behind them. They were alone. Even Bridget stayed out. Taylor sat down on the bed. She felt cold and couldn't stop shivering. She shifted her eyes from John to the floor as he set the card on her dresser and removed his shirt. He had broad shoulders and a muscular chest and she would have found him attractive if he was not about to do to her what she hated. She hated sex even though she had never actually done it. She never could. Just a man's touch was enough to send her into a panic and she despised men and how perverted their minds were. Her old high school friends had wondered if she was gay, but she wasn't interested in women that way either. She found men attractive, as long as they didn't have intentions of becoming more than friends.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John made his way to the bed and sat down beside Taylor. He brushed her long brunette hair behind her shoulder exposing the cut on her face she wanted to hide.

"What happened to your face?" John saw the damage she tried to hide. Taylor wondered if he thought her ugly and would no longer want her. She wondered how Sheila would take it when John changed his mind. But John did not leave. Instead, he kissed the wound and then touched her chin and gently turned her towards him. He kissed her lips gently. Taylor did not pull away. She returned his kiss because she had to. His kiss turned passionate quickly and he laid her down on the bed and positioned himself beside her. His touch was gentle as he began to unbutton her shirt. He stared when he exposed her bra for a moment then brought his lips to her chest and lifted her bra to expose her breasts as he lowered his lips. He moved on top of her and brought his lips back to hers. His passion became more intense as he moved to her neck.

Taylor closed her eyes as his touch brought back her memories. She wanted to cry and her eyes were already full of tears that she knew she had to hide from John. She had no choice but to let him do as he wanted. It was the lesser threat at that moment compared to losing her life.

"Do you have … something?" she asked him not wanting to get pregnant and have a constant reminder of the moment.

"Protection? For two hundred dollars? There's no way I'm not feeling this." John laughed. Taylor tensed as John unbuttoned her jeans and his hand touched her bare waist and pressed himself against her. He moaned between kisses, enjoying the way her skin felt under his fingers. "Don't worry. If you get pregnant, my mom will take the baby. She's been dying to have another kid running around the …" He looked into her eyes and saw they were full of tears. His expression changed. He did not look confused or angry. Just concerned.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Taylor shook her head and mouthed "NO."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I …" he ran his hands over her hair as he stared into her eyes, seemingly torn by his thoughts. He ran his fingers over the cut on her face.

"We don't have to do this."

"I have to." She pierced her lips. She had not meant to say those words. "I ... I want to." She recouped knowing how angry Sheila would do if she did not get the money.

"Tell me the truth," John demanded, searching her eyes. "Did someone put you up to this?"

"It's okay. I'm ready now."

"No." he pulled himself away from her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"John, I want to do this."

"No you don't." He argued. "Who put that cut on your face? Felicity? Sheila? I already know the truth, Taylor. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

He read the answer in her terrified expression. It explained why Sheila had come to his door to tell him that Taylor had changed her mind about his offer. He should have known it was bull.

"Let me guess Sheila's going to kill you if you don't give her the money I give you."

Taylor didn't respond. She just looked at her lap. John turned and kissed her lips one more time.

"I am not going to be part of this. I would love to be with you, but not when you don't want to be with me." He pulled his shirt back on. He picked up the gift card and handed it to her. "Tell Sheila she can stick this up her ass." He touched her face gently and stared at her with longing.

They heard someone rattle the door knob. John had locked the door. John groaned. There was no privacy in the hell hole of a community. He sat down beside Taylor again and tilted her chin up. He wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Don't look down to no one." He smiled. "You're too good for this place."

Someone began to pound on the door hard making it vibrate.

"Get lost!" John yelled and was answered by the door bouncing off the wall and an angry Viper storming towards him. He had kicked in the door. He stood with his fists clenched.

"Get out." Randy had already cleared the apartment.

"Man, she doesn't want you." John stood up to the Viper. Something no one did. "Can't you get that through your head?"

Randy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.  
>"You make me sick. You think you can buy whatever you want. You're not buying her."<p>

John threw a punch, but Randy blocked him and pulled John's arm around his back, snapping it.

"Randy, stop!" Taylor found her backbone and put herself between Randy and John. John had done something she had not expected and she saw him differently.

"Move." Randy scolded her, but Taylor remained.

"No, Randy, you get out!" She stood her ground.

Randy got a glimpse of dried blood on her cheek. He grasped her chin with his fingers and turned her head so he could see what had been done.

"Who did this?" He growled. "did that son of bitch do this to you?" In one stride across the floor and he was ripping John up from the floor and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Taylor picked up her lamp from her dresser and held it like a ball bat.

"You put your hand son her!" Randy screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Taylor used the wooden lamp and struck the middle of Randy's back. He released John and bowed his back. He turned on her instantly as if he had no bones in his body.

Taylor dropped the lamp and backed away. But something told her he would not hit her nor would he go through her to get to John who sat against the wall holding his arm and cursing. She slid past him and hurried to help John.

Randy towered over her staring at her exposed bra.  
>"What are you doing?" he barked. "You are going to sell yourself to that jerk!"<p>

"I'm not selling myself to anyone." She spat and knelt beside John. She touched his shoulder gently to comfort him.

"You're choosing him … over me." Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. "That's a bad idea."

Taylor jerked free of his grasp and shoved him back.

"Get out!" She slapped his face. She could see the anger building. His face turned red. He bit his lip and his fist clenched. She slapped him again anyway.

Randy held his anger in. He couldn't hurt her. He allowed her to hit him for a moment before he grabbed her hands and holding them. Taylor lost her breath and stared back, terrified. Everyone who had ran in to watch held their breaths waiting to see what Randy was going to do to Taylor for what she had done.

He laughed then turned serious. His hands dropped to her waist and he pulled her close, his lips still curled in a snarl. He kissed her forcefully and would not let her go despite how hard she tried to push him away. Taylor finally had no strength left to fight him. Her body went limp and she accepted his kiss and it surprised her that she liked it.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy looked into Taylor's surprised eyes. It was the only real kiss they had shared. He released her and without saying a word, turned and picked up John's gift card from the dresser. he headed toward the door, only stopping to stare at John who still breathed heavily and cursed from the pain in his arm.

He squatted beside his victim.

"If anything happens to Taylor, I'm holding you personally responsible," He growled low so only John could hear him. He stood, threw his card at him and glanced over his shoulder at Taylor once more before retreating.

"John." Taylor went to his side and knelt down again. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be alright." John smiled. "I must really like you girl, because a sane man would have walked away when Viper walked in."

"He's not that tough." Taylor helped John to his feet.  
>"Only towards you sweetheart. He doesn't love me," John joked but Taylor knew there was some truth in what he said and she did not want to think about what Randy would have done to her if he did not like her. "I'm going to head to the infirmary. Take care of yourself."<p>

John bent down and picked up the card that Randy had tossed at him. Sheila, Felicity and Bridget stood at the door watching with satisfied grins on their faces. They were like vultures waiting to dive in and devour.

He handed the card to Sheila.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"Go on take it!" John spat. She took it from him. "You should be real happy with yourselves. Looks like you got exactly what you wanted." He growled realizing that they knew all along what was going to happen when John got Taylor alone. They probably went straight to Viper and told him after John had closed the door.

That night Taylor went to bed thinking about John and how he had done the right thing when he realized why she was taking him up on his offer. She thought about the kiss she had shared with Randy and how it had sent a tingle up her spine. Randy. The one who had pushed himself on her. Why hadn't she felt that way when John had kissed her?

Days went by quickly and Randy stayed away from Taylor as much as possible. She returned to work and the officers did not see the need to separate them. A week later when John was able to return to work they placed him in the packing room as if the thought of one of them killing the other was entertainment for them. John normally ran a slasher, a machine that used chemicals to make the strings stiff and took six big beams of thread and rolled them onto several smaller ones before sending them to be woven, but he was not able to with one arm and was put on light duty until his arm healed.

"Hey babe." John was all smiles the moment the door was slid closed. He kissed Taylor's cheek and began to pack the boxes. She had a feeling he had worked in the department before. "Maybe later we can slip away for some privacy." He winked and shot a menacing glare at Randy who stared with ice in his eyes. Taylor just knew there was going to be another fight.

"Don't instigate a fight, John." Taylor whispered.

"I'm not worried about him." John told her and slid a box of seconds with his foot over to Randy. "You're nothing to worry about are you Viper." He laughed and dueled the man with his eyes.

Randy belted him in the jaw.

"You have a big mouth." Randy said as John laid on the floor wiping blood from his lip. "What do you see in this guy?" he went back to closing boxes and sending them down the shoot.

Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to pack the boxes. Later that day as she stood outside smoking with Randy she realized she was not scared of him anymore.

"Huh." She said to herself causing him to look her way. She laughed to herself thinking about how the closed in area and being alone with him had scared her before. Now, she didn't worry any more. Maybe she had become stronger and braver.

John did not join them outside on the old dock. He always disappeared into the inspection room. Taylor never asked because she really didn't consider him her boyfriend.

"Randy."

Randy was standing outside his apartment as he always did after work, watching John as he sat with Taylor with his arm around her. He looked up and saw Chyna. He turned and put his hands out knowing why she was there.

Taylor watched as Randy was handcuffed and lead out of the complex. It was not the first time he had been led away during that week. She didn't know what was going on. Randy never told anyone anything about his life. No one knew what he had done to be incarcerated unless they talked to one of the cops.

Randy rode in the back of Chyna's car until they reached the hospital which was a four hour ride.

"I don't think we need those in there." She smiled sympathetically. She unlocked his cuffs and got out of the car. She went to the back door and let him out since the door did not open from the inside. He was glad that Chyna had waited until that evening to take him because they had to wear their uniforms in the mill and in his jeans and tee shirt he looked like a normal person walking into the hospital.

"Hey Mom." Randy walked into a small room with three people in it. Cherry turned her head toward the door and smiled when she saw her son walk in. She had not expected to see him again.

"Hey baby." It took great effort for her to hold out her arms and motion for him to hug her. "Look at you, all pumped up. You feel like a brick wall, kid. You're working out?"

"Just lifting boxes, Mom." He said and sat down on the edge of her bed. He took her hand in his. "How do you feel?"

"It's just a cold. These doctors just want to make a buck. You know that. Jokes on them though, they won't get a penny from this poor girl." She laughed and then went into a coughing fit. She motioned for Randy to hand her the tray beside the bed. He handed it to her and she spit up black and brown stuff from her lungs. He knew it was more than a cold.

"I'm so sorry I'm not home to help you, Mom."

"Oh, son. You know I'm not mad at you. We all make mistakes. But you learned from it, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. And in six months you'll be home." She patted his hand. "Everything will be back to normal." She closed her eyes and Randy slipped into the chair beside her and watched her sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Love reading them all.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Guess they finally took Viper to a real prison. That's where he should have been all along." John joked as they sat in his apartment with his friends, Mike, Ron, and Phil. Julie and Vicky from the apartment above them joined them and Taylor guessed that Julie was Mike's girl but Vicky seemed to flirt with both Ron and Phil but she could not tell if she was actually with either of them. They were drinking beer, something that was recently available to them. Just something else the prison could get them to spend money on since it had a ridiculous high price and they made a big profit. Of course, John could afford anything he wanted.

John kept his arm around Taylor. She drank down the beverage that had a sour taste, but it relaxed her and for a moment she was able to forget where she was and pretended she was sitting around with a group of friends partying and listening to music as she imagined she would be if she was free and living in the real world.

Taylor was thankful she had taken up with John's group because it kept her from having to deal with her roommates except after curfew. Next to Randy, John and his friends were feared as a group. Individually they were nothing.

Every night before curfew John would lead her into his room. She had gotten used to his kiss and he never tried to force her to do more than she was ready to do. But she could tell he wanted more each time they would make out on his bed. Taylor could not understand why his kiss did not make her feel how Randy's had. Randy was dangerous. How could she be attracted to him? How could she be dreaming about him? He had attacked her and she knew he would have raped her if she had not found that metal pipe in the second's shelves that day. Had she become one of those victims that sympathized with her attacker?

Randy did return to work. No one knew where he had gone or why. Many rumors circulated over the next week when Randy left with Chyna twice more and did not return until after curfew. Some said he and Chyna were involved intimately. Some said he had connections on the outside and had manipulated Chyna to take him out of the community so he could meet with his gang members or take care of business he needed to tend to.

Alone on the abandoned dock, Randy kept his eyes on ground as he smoked. He looked sad. Despite the warnings she gave herself she laid her hand on his shoulder. He took her hand and moved it away.

"You know how dangerous that is. You might as well put your hand in a fire." He spoke softly in a depressed tone. He had come to realize the camp had turned him into a monster. Before his arrest he had never been cruel or dangerous. Now he did anyone. Not even himself.

Taylor lit another cigarette and looked away from him. "I never thought being locked up would change me. I think I'm ten times worse now than I was before."

Taylor did not know what he meant until he threw his cigarette to the ground and exhaled the smoke, staring at her. In a sudden movement he laid her back on the concrete and was on top of her. His lips only inches from hers, his eyes locked with hers. Randy seemed to want to show her what he meant. Did he crave the look of fear in another's eyes? Did he want everyone to fear him?

"Randy, get off me." She growled refusing to show him he terrified her. At first when the Viper would strike at her, she would be, but then she would force herself to stare into his eyes and she could see behind the rage and the cold hearted front he projected. There was something hidden deep in him. Something sweet and wonderful. Soft and sensual. She knew how she had to deal with him when he lashed out, knowing he just did not know how to express his true feelings. He had become scared to.

Taylor reached for the weapon had placed against the wall weeks before just in case Randy pounced on her. But his hands beat her to it. He had known it was hidden in the crack of the building all along. He snatched it from her hand and tossed it away. He held her arms above her head. How far would he go this time to prove his dominance?

"Why do you drive me so crazy?" His voice was soft, completely contradicting his actions. His larger hand easily grasped both her tiny hands, leaving him a free hand to trace her body, starting at her wrist and ending at her thigh. That hand was gentle as it moved under the uniform dress and touched bare skin while the other held her down firmly, causing a slight amount of pain in her wrists.

Randy pulled her legs around his waist and she felt how turned on he was. Her dress pushed up as his hand moved above her waist and more and more of her body was exposed.

"I'm not a rapist, Taylor." He told her, his eyes her body. "But I seem to lose control around you."

"Is that what you told the last girl?" She spat hatefully as he toyed with her belly ring and brought his lips to kiss the spot just above it. His touch made her tingle while making her body tense at the same time.

Randy groaned at her statement, but did not respond immediately. His hand moved further under her clothes and cupped her breast.

"She was my girlfriend." Randy informed her, releasing his grip on her wrist and taking her by the hips so he slid her further on the dock and position himself more comfortable. "That's what you want to know right? Who she was? Her name was Barbara. Everyone called her Barbie and boy she looked like a Barbie doll. She is the only girl I ever slept with." He whispered his confession to her. Then brought his lips to hers. Taylor accepted his kiss, even though she knew she was only feeding his desire to be with her. His kiss became intense instantly and he only stopped kissing her long enough to slip her uniform completely off her body.

"I don't remember wanting her as badly as I want you." He whispered in her ear and began to nibble her neck.

Taylor enjoyed his touch more than she should. Randy was practically forcing himself on her. But was he forcing himself when part of her wanted him to touch her? And Randy seemed to know she wanted him. As she lay on the cold cement, barely wearing enough to shield her from the chill in the autumn air, she felt her body go limp beneath him. She felt as if she was exactly where she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be his. He had only tried to claim what already belonged to him. In that moment Taylor truly believed that fate played a big part in her life and it had directed her to the man she was destined to be with.

Maybe not.

Taylor's hand shot out and delivered a hard slap across his face.

Randy had made his move; she felt his manliness touch her. He was ready to take her, but wasn't ready to let him. He coiled and slithered against the wall, holding his wound like reprimanded dog.

Taylor grabbed her uniform and slipped it over her body. She hurried into the building and up the ramp to her department.

"You're late coming back from break." John threw a towel down into a box. Taylor ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and tried to button the top of her dress, but the button had fallen off.

"So. Are you timing my smoke breaks now?" She spat sarcastically. She returned to her job as if her face was not flushed and her neck did not bare the marks of Randy's passion.

John saw the fresh red marks on Taylor's neck, but he did not interrogate her about them. Randy walked slowly up the ramp and John glared hatefully at him. He knew Randy was trying to steal her away, or take her away. It was all the same in the camp. Randy did not even have the decency to appear to be remorseful for making a move on John's girl. John was supposed to be his friend. John made up his mind right then. Randy really didn't give a damn about anyone. He was there not to make friends, but to do what was necessary to survive hell.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think so far? Who is Taylor going to end up with?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Silence. The heavy metal Randy preferred screamed from the speakers of the small radio but from the three coworkers. Silence.

Taylor pulled away from the guys. She took it upon herself to grab the hand trucks and stack it with the big boxes of imperfect towels and she headed over to the shelves. John and Randy could handle what fell out of the wall and into the bin. She was tired of both of them staring with fire in their eyes.

She opened the first box and began to sort the bags. When she went to put them away on the shelves, she found them unorganized. She and Randy had never done it after that day he had cornered her. She decided she would spend the rest of the shift organizing and stacking. She needed the time to herself.

"Boo!" Randy popped out from around the corner when she headed to the back rack.

"Go away."

"It's break time." He told her.

"Go ahead. I don't really feel like it." She walked past him and stood on her tip toes to place a pack of washcloths with their color and style.

"You have to take a break. I know you're dying for a cigarette."

Taylor dropped what she was doing, pulled a pack of cigarettes from her breast pocket and lit it. She shrugged as if to say "Happy now" then bent down and retrieved her packages and went on her way.

Randy leaned against the shelves and watched her walk away. He smoked a cigarette of his own and smiled. He shook his head.

"Why me?" Taylor rounded the corner, full of fire and rage. "Huh? What is it about me that makes men think they can just … Just?"

"Just what Taylor?" Randy remained collected.

"You know what!" she screamed and shoved him. "Why am I your target? Why was I his target? Is it something I do? What!" Again she shoved him into the shelf.

"You really expect and answer to that?"

"Yes!" she screeched. "Just tell me! Is it because I'm weaker than you? Weaker than most women? Tell me!" she slapped him. At that moment she saw him as every man who had ever hurt her physically, emotionally, and mentally. She was angry and upset. Men had ruined her life and they continued to complicate what little life she had left.

Randy's nostrils flared. He held his head to the side after taking her abuse. Taylor had a way of igniting fires the fire inside of him. But that was not always a good thing because sometimes she provoked a rage inside of him. It never failed. She pushed him to the edge and threatened to shove him past the point of no return.

"I damn sure don't consider you weak." He spoke in a slow, threatening tone. The muscles in his cheeks jumping. "I think … you're just scared."

"Scared? You just want me to be scared."

"Damn." Randy could not resist the urge. Part of him wanted to knock her to the ground. He had to fight the urge to defend himself. Taylor was not a man that could kill him in his sleep if he did not install fear in him. Taylor was a woman. A beautiful woman that had a right to be angry at him. He could not keep acting towards her as he had treated every other inmate he encountered. He was shaking. Holding back his rage was near impossible.

"Oh, now you want to walk away from me?" Taylor stormed after him, grabbing his arm and turning him, making him face her. "Big tough Viper. You're so strong when I'm trapped beneath you! I hate you!" she swung again, but he grabbed her hands then quickly released them. "I hate you!" she beat on his chest.

"Hate me then!" he screamed at her. "Go ahead! You wouldn't be the first!"

Taylor leaned against the shelves, tired from the fight.

"I just want to remain pure … It's the only thing … that makes me a good person."

"That's bullshit, Taylor." He challenged. "You don't give a damn about saving yourself for marriage. Just tell the truth. You were attacked and now you're scared. Don't sit there and hide behind …"

"I'm not hiding behind anything. I'm not …"

"Well you better find a new way to push guys away, because you're technically not a virgin anymore. I had you." He spat in her ear. He knew she had stopped him when he had just barely entered himself inside of her, but he still enjoyed it.

"I guess you can just add me to your list then."

"It would be a short list." Randy laughed.

"Sure."

"I told you. Barbie was the only girl I've been with."

"What happened?" She felt like she had to know the entire story.

"She dumped me."

"Why?" Taylor was sure she knew why.

"A bunch of stupid crap." He sighed and sat down on the floor. "My mom got sick. She couldn't work and the landlord was banging on our door every day. Sometimes several times a day. There was my mother, huddled on the sofa covering up head and sobbing." Randy laughed a little. "My mom was always so strong. Seeing her like that … and then my sister was three at the time and she was crying bloody murder. Hungry. I still had two months before I turned sixteen and I could get a regular job. So I went out and tried to find some way of making money. I begged everyone I came to. Shop keepers. I banged on peoples doors asking if I could do their yard work anything. But they all said no. It was dark on the way home and cold. We had no heat. Our electricity had been shut off. I walked past this Italian restaurant and looked in the window and there was my old man sitting at a table eating a pizza with some girl half his age."

Taylor looked at the floor. She knew Randy thought a lot of her to tell her his story. He never told it to anyone.

"I was so angry and my anger sometimes I can't control it. I black out sometimes and I don't know what I'm doing. But I held it together and I walked up to him and I told him off. I told his girl that his kids were starving while he was out having a good time. I asked him if he had anything to spare to feed his three year old daughter. You know what he said?" Taylor shook her head.

"He said he didn't have any kids and suggested I leave before he had me thrown out." Randy brushed his hand across his face and she knew he was trying to hide the fact that a tear had escaped. "On the way home, all I could think about was how cold it was going to be that night. It was going to snow and I remembered … I remembered this stuff we learned in school about the cold and how easy it was to die in icy conditions and here I had a three year old and a sick woman with no heat or food to help their bodies produce heat. We had exactly three blankets and they were thin and worn out. For a split second I was desperate. I stood outside this convenience store for like an hour and then I just went inside, put my hand in my jacket and told the woman I had a gun. She put the money in a brown paper bag and handed it to me. It was a good bit. There was this guy at the ATM and I told him to put his money in the bag too. He only had like twenty dollars but he was driving a freaking Porsche when I knew my mother probably worked twice as hard as he ever did. It wasn't fair. I don't think I even thought about what I was really doing until I got home. I had bags full of groceries and blankets and stuff. I bought some wood for the wood stove and my mother just stared at me with her mouth open. She knew I had done something bad."

"I was arrested the next morning. And Barbie, she did not understand at all. After a year of dating and talking she did not even try to understand why I did it. The following month she found out she was pregnant. By then her parents had already said plenty about what they thought of me. But they only knew I was a boy who attended her school. Barbie always kept me a secret from them because … I don't know I guess because of how poor I was. Her father was a pretty well off. I guess I wasn't good enough. Instead of telling her parents she was knocked up by the criminal they had ranted about and having them angry at her, she told them I raped her. Of course they never questioned if she was telling the truth because people like me, growing up where I did, was nothing but trouble anyway."

Taylor searched his eyes. How could she take his story as the truth?

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Please say something." Randy begged. The scrutinizing look she gave him he could not take.

"Maybe in your mind it wasn't rape." Taylor told him remembering how he did not seem to think the way he tried to "Claim" her was wrong. She felt bad for him, but he had been aggressive enough toward her when she had met him for her to doubt the story he told her.

"It wasn't." Randy growled. "We snuck around for nearly a year. I can't believe she turned on me like that. I loved her and I thought she loved me. And worse, now I have a kid out there being bounced around from one foster family to another. She didn't care enough about me to raise my child! And her parents … that little boy was their blood and they still threw him away because they said he had bad blood."

"Maybe he was adopted."

"He wasn't. In my neighborhood, not many families can afford the kids they have naturally let alone bring in someone else's. Barbie's family didn't want him because I'm his father and my mom didn't make enough money, so the state denied her custody."

"I don't know what to believe." She whispered. "I mean you tell me all this when you're actions ever since I met you contradict it."

"You must believe I'm not dangerous or you wouldn't be here alone with me."

"You attacked me Randy. Maybe in your mind I wanted to be with you, but you know it's not true."

"You wanted what happened on that dock earlier. You had your tongue stuck down my throat." He growled angrily. "Don't tell me you're going to do the same thing she did."

"I gave in to you. I'm not a liar, Randy. I did give into you. But the first time … if I hadn't found that pipe …" she shook her head. "You would have raped me … you would have, wouldn't you?"

Randy let out a deep breath.

"I think so." Even he doubted he wouldn't have. He was so hungry to feel what it was like to be that close to someone. "But when I went after you … my first intentions ….I just wanted that damn uncle of yours to think I was doing as he wanted. If he didn't think you were being hurt … trust me he would have moved you where you would be. I've seen that guy work before."

"What do you mean? You did that because he told you to?"

"Yes. He pulled me to the side and told me he would make sure I was not disturbed and to have my way with you. He put an extra hundred in my account … but it was an act, Taylor. I pretended to … The next guy would do exactly what he wanted and he would have enjoyed doing it."

"That's what you say now. But you sure didn't stop after Kenneth left."

"I lost control. Geeze, Taylor. I haven't touched a woman in years. I told you. This place … I think I got so caught up trying to be tough so these people would fear me too much to mess with me that now I don't know if its act anymore. I guess I wanted you to fear me too. It's a defense that is necessary in here. It's the opposite when you're locked up than it is on the outside. In here, the more you do wrong, the more respect you have." Randy shrugged.

Randy felt better getting telling Taylor what was going on in his mind that day, even though he was sure she did not believe him.

"So, attacking me is another way for you to appear tough?"

"No." He touched her hand. "I can't explain how I feel about you. You confuse me, make me angry, completely puzzle me and turn me on all at the same time. Taylor, I have no problem being your friend. But when I touch you … I just can't … I can't…" He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her close for he could kiss her again. "There is something about you, Taylor. When I look at you I get this strange feeling like I know you …"

"But yet you know you've never met her before." Taylor looked up to see John leaned against the end of the aisle. "I can't believe you are using one of my old lines on MY girl. You're pathetic Viper."

Taylor jerked her hand away from Randy. It was obvious. He was manipulating her. He was trying to make her believe he felt connected to her in some way.

"Don't worry, Taylor. I'm not mad at you. He's playing you. Ain't that right, Randy? I mean you said the same thing to Julie the other night. But was it before you got her in your bed … or was it after?" John tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmmm. I just can't quite remember."

"You slept with Julie?" Everything Taylor had begun to feel for him faded in one instant. "But you said you hadn't been with a woman … Oh, you sleaze ball!" She jumped from his side as if she were on a spring. John reached out and touched her arm sympathetically. "John, don't even try …"

'Hey, don't be mad at me, baby." He reasoned softly. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"John, you and I have been talking for a while and I just came very close to leaving you for one of your friends. How in the hell can you be understanding about that?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Call me crazy, but I'm in love. I would rather forgive you for being momentarily blinded and confused than live without you."

"Isn't that another line?" Randy chuckled.

"No, it's not a line. It's not. Love is too serious a word to be thrown around light heartedly. I love you, Taylor."

John seemed so sincere that Taylor suddenly felt guilty for falling into Randy's trap.

"I'm sorry, John." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for all the great reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"You're angry with me." John stared at his feet as they were escorted back to the complex after their shift."

"I'm so sick of being in the middle of this rivalry you two have."

"Back there you said Randy was my friend … You know I can't stand him."

"You two used to be friends. Before I got here. At least that's what people keep telling me. You said it John. There's not much to do but talk or listen to other's talk."

"Ya. We were I guess. But it wasn't some dynamic friendship or anything. I like you better." He smiled sheepishly.

"John, right now, I don't want anything to do with either one of you."

"Taylor." John quickened his steps so he could get in front of her as soon as they were in the court yard. He placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have butted in up there. But I saw what was going on today and you're right. I do know Randy. He's manipulative and he takes your weakness and he uses it against you. And when that doesn't work he forces what he wants. Taylor, you know that's true."

Taylor glanced at Randy. His eyes bored into her.

"Baby, normally I would mind my business. I mean, Randy could snap my neck and I wouldn't even know he was near me. But I couldn't stand back and let him take you like that."

"John, I …" She felt terrible. In a sense she had cheated on John. And John had been nothing but wonderful to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her. "That don't call him Viper for nothing. He's a snake, Taylor." He sighed and stepped away. "But I think maybe I shouldn't be telling you this."

"I just keep thinking that you are telling me all of this because you know he's a threat."

"Yes. Yes, I know he's a threat. I know he could take you from me just like that." He snapped his fingers together. "But I guess you're right. I shouldn't be telling you these things. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you questioning what I've said to you about Randy. Maybe it's something you have to figure out on your own. If I have to walk away from you. Then I will. As long as you are happy, that's all I want."

"How can anyone really be happy in this place, John?"

"I'm happy when I'm with you." He gave her a quick, smile, but the sadness showed in his eyes. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but then she caught a glimpse of Randy over his shoulder. Randy walked into his apartment and shut the door.

That night, Taylor joined John's group and they had their normal party. She liked the girls who hung out with them and wished they were her roommates. They had their faults and had both committed violent crimes to get their sentence. But they had been young. Julie was only fifteen when she had brutally attacked a girl in school. Vicky had really not done anything really bad. She had just taken up for herself. Julie was the girl who had attacked her and it was ironic that they were now best friends. They were eighteen now and they would be leaving soon since their lawyers were working out a deal for them.

Mike was there for stealing a car. John had been his accomplice. They had done it for fun and had never thought they would end up in any kind of jail, but the judge they went in front of wanted to make an example out of them. He wanted the entire community to know that money didn't make them above the law.

Phil, Taylor was least fond of. He had a sneaky way about him. He wore his hair long and always seemed to have a new tattoo which he done himself, sometimes during one of their parties. Phil had been part of a group that was often called a gang, but would become angry if you called them a gang. They sold and manufactured drugs with a local drug dealer and when he was caught after a deal gone bad, he refused to name any names and ended up in the home for the remainder of his childhood. He would serve the longest sentence, having been sentenced at sixteen. He was nineteen now and still had ten years in a regular jail to serve after he was released from the youth facility. He had been tried as an adult and found guilty of manslaughter, but they did not want him with the regular population at such a young age.

Ron, Taylor was sure was never in his right mind. He had crazy eyes and acted just as insane. He had stabbed a man the year before. He was the youngest of the men at eighteen. He smoked like a freight train and drank just as bad. He loved to dance and was the comic relief making everyone laugh. Sometimes he would turn around and stare like a mad man and everyone would get silent until he smiled and laughed. He was unpredictable.

But they became like a family to her.

Randy walked in the apartment uninvited that night. Taylor drank down her beer quickly and froze. She was sure it was going to be a repeat of what happened the night he broke John's arm. Was Randy there to reap payback on John for exposing his lies earlier that day?

"You looking for trouble, Viper?" John stood toe to toe with him. He had more confidence with his friends behind him, even though Ron stumbled drunkenly and fell over everything in his path.

Randy stared at Taylor a moment and then back at John. He tilted his chin up and appeared to be swallowing his anger. He stuck out his hand.

John stared at it with surprise. Then gave it a shake.

"No hard feelings." Randy told him. They had a mutual understanding that Taylor did not understand.

"Over it." John told him and handed him a beer. And just like that Randy joined their group. Randy had always been a loner and Taylor knew he had joined them just to be near her. She realized she did not have to go by what John had said. Randy was proving how manipulative he was every day.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Having Randy hanging out with them made them an unstoppable group. Randy became the leader, without trying to. They all looked to him when they walked outside in the courtyard whenever trouble started. They would follow his lead, rather he decided to walk away, or fight. Wade Barrett and his group was the only real problem they had. Especially since Zeke had been released. Wade wanted to prove his worth to lead his group and Randy became his target.

"Man I don't know why you don't just knock him to the ground. We all know it wouldn't take much for you wipe the floor with that jerk." Mike said to Randy when they returned to Randy's for that night's party.

"Hell, he's nothing but hot air. I already got three months added to my time for breaking John's arm." He laughed.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that. That was my parents." John sat down on the sofa and placed his arm around Taylor. Randy had stopped staring angrily at them when he saw John close to Taylor. He had accepted it, or so he made Taylor believe, but he was always at her other side. Sometimes Taylor thought that Randy had made friends with John and his buddies so he could be close to her and watch over her. She could never feel comfortable when she and John were behind closed doors without feeling like Randy was lurking nearby ready to bust the door down if he thought John was going too far.

Sometimes John would make out with her on the sofa in front of Randy and she knew he was doing it to rub their relationship in Randy's face. Even though they were friends, they were still each other's biggest rival and John knew he had one thing Randy couldn't.

"I'll be right back," John kissed her cheek after she had stopped him from unbuttoning her in front of the group. She felt awkward enough that he had pulled her on to his lap and started kissing her. "I'm going to get the radio from my place." He left her sitting beside Randy, without inviting her to come with him. He did that often.

Randy placed his arm around her as he normally did when John was gone. He handed her a beer.

"So, are you sleeping with him?"

"I thought we came to an understanding Randy." She reminded him casually. "What I do with John is none of your business."

"Ah, come on. I'm asking as a friend. Friends do ask questions like that. I mean the man's all over you every night." The jealousy tainted his friendly tone.

"Ya right. I know you can't stand the idea of John sleeping with me."

"That too." He grinned. "So are you?"

"No." She said sarcastically. "Not yet."

"I think you should let _me_ help you get over your fear." He joked.

"Randy, you're a pervert." She laughed and got up. She crossed the room and began to talk to the girls. She drank more than usual. John and Mike always kept them supplied, never caring if the others bought any or not. They did but not as much as they did. No one else had the money they did.

Randy drank down his beer, his eyes following Taylor's every move. Punk sat down beside him.

"Man, John just has all the luck." Punk said nodding Taylor's way.

Randy didn't speak much to the others. He just nodded and sank into the couch.

"Still can't believe he took her from you. That's weak. You know there is talk … people think you're going soft. They don't think you're a threat."

"People have a right to their opinion." Randy grunted. "She chose him."

"Ya, John wasn't too happy that day you had her alone on the docks. I always wondered about that myself. Did you … you know."

"What do you think?" Randy spoke coldly.

"I think you had your way with her. Hell, we all know how you operate. So, did you? Because John sure isn't getting anywhere."

"I came close, Punk. Taylor's …"

"I think this is what you need." Punk pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket. There were three little white pills inside. "Taylor just needs to relax." He told her. "You slip one of these in her drink and you'll have no problems getting what you want." He handed the bag to Randy. "Ten bucks man."

Randy drank down his beer and stared at Taylor.

"I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"That's cool. I know you're good for it."

"Punk,"

"Ya."

"I hope I can count on you to keep your mouth shut about this."

"Hey, I just supply." Punk grinned. "What you do with it is your business."

John returned with the radio. He plugged it up and Mike and Julie began to dance together while Ron made fool of himself with Vicky. A slow song played and John held Taylor in his arms and swayed with her body close to his.

"It's too crowded in here." John whispered. "Come on." He took her hand and led her out of Randy's and to his apartment.

Taylor gasped when she saw John's room. He was lucky to have a room alone. He shut the door behind them and locked it. There was a fire burning in a fireplace. Taylor didn't know any of the apartments had fireplaces, but John told her that he had noticed chimneys on the outside of the place when he was transported to the complex. They had all been bricked up and John had spent two weeks chiseling the bricks away from the opening.

"I've been planning this for a long time."

"Wow." Taylor touched her chest. She was in awe of what John had done. The floor was covered in rose petals. There were two champagne flutes which he had filled with beer for them and the room was lit by candle light. Soft love songs played on from an iPod he had on its dock.

"I know you have never been on a date and I wish I could take you on one. This is a poor substitute I know … but."

"It's wonderful, John."

"Sit." He said going to the rug in front of the fireplace. He took a box from in front of the fireplace and opened it. "I bribed a guard … for … this." He took a large pizza box out of the larger box. He had placed it near the fire to keep it hot. "I believe you said beef and mushroom was your favorite."

"Oh my …" Taylor smiled bigger than she ever had. John had prepared such a wonderful night for them. They ate the pizza, drank and laughed together. John did not make the first attempt to get her in his bed.

"It's almost time for curfew." John sighed. Seeing they had about ten minutes. "Dance?"

He pulled her into his arms. The words they danced to made the moment more romantic and Taylor knew she would never forget it.

_Because I love you, my heart's an open door_

_Girl won't you please come on in_

_Because I love you, I'll be right by your side._

_To be a light, to be your guide._

"I better go." Taylor whispered reluctantly. The night had been so wonderful.

"You don't have to go." John whispered. I can take care of it."

"John … please don't say anything that will ruin tonight."

"I just want to hold you. Waking up beside you would be a dream come true for me. Stay."

John didn't give her a chance to answer before the guards made their rounds.

"Lock down." The guard said. "Time to go miss."

John pulled a card from his pocket and walked confidently to the man. He handed him the card.

"How about you just check Taylor's name off on that list and pretend she was in her bed."

The guard looked at the card.

"I don't …. Think … so." Randy appeared behind the guard.

"Didn't move fast enough Cena," The guard laughed. "An arrangement has already been made."

"Over my dead body, Orton."

Only the guard stood between Randy and John and he was having a hard time keeping them a part. Another guard was there immiediately to back him up. But he did not restrain Randy. Instead both guards restrained John while Randy strolled into the room and took Taylor by the arm.

"Don't you touch her, Orton!" John screamed as Randy pulled Taylor from his apartment. "Don't touch her!"

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Randy stood in the kitchen, leaning over the small island he toyed with the bag Punk had given him. Taylor would not even look in his direction. He hated it when she was angry with him and he wondered if he did what he was tempted to if she would feel closer to him or hate him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would give into him if he slipped her the pills and she would never know she had not acted completely of her own free will.

He retrieved a couple of soda's from his fridge and took them to the sofa. He sat one down on his scratched coffee table and took a seat on the opposite side of the sofa.

Taylor glanced his way and gave him a hateful glare before picking it up and opening the can.

Randy began to feel bad for ripping her out of John's apartment like he had. He did not have anything to offer the guards for a bribe as John did, but he did have enough knowledge of cars that he had been able to make a deal. Taylor would spend the night in his apartment and in return he would repair the engine of the guards car the following weekend.

He tapped his can and looked toward the door. He expected it to open at any time.

"Randy …" Taylor spoke softly but her eyes did not meet his. She kept them on her soda. "thanks."

Randy did not expect her to say that. He glanced at her with a confused expression.

"Um … for what?"

"For getting me out of John's."

"I kind of thought you wanted to stay with him tonight." Randy sighed.

"What John did for me tonight was so sweet." She said. "But he always goes too far and ruins it." She spoke to him like he was no threat at all. "I'm just not ready to go that far with him."

"I can't always be your excuse, Taylor. Do you really like John or are you just with him to avoid …"

"I'm not avoiding you." She told him. "I'm just confused about how I feel about John."

"Are you confused about how you feel about me too Taylor?"

"No. I know exactly how I feel about you."

"And?" he urged. He wanted to know where he stood.

"Randy, you don't want to hear it."

"Tell me." Randy closed his eyes. It was going to painful. He knew it would be.

"You are possessive Randy and you are out of control. You get your hands on something and you never want to let it go. I'm not a possession."

"I don't think of you as something I own, Taylor." He defended.

"do you have any beer?" Taylor wanted to drink. She wanted to just forget. Even if it was for a little while.

"In the fridge." She had already torn him down. There was no point in trying to win her affection.

She got up and retrieved the twelve pack Randy had yet to touch and sat it down on the coffee table. She took out a beer and drank it quickly. Randy watched her as she opened another and did the same thing.

"Whoa, slow down." Randy took the can from her lips on the third beer before she could turn it up. "Geeze what's up with you?"

"Stop acting like you're my father, Orton. Stuck in here or not, I'm still an adult and I can do as I want. If you're worried about me drinking all your shit, I'll replace it."

"I don't care about that." He told her. "I just don't want you to be sick. That's no fun at all."

"this is the only time I have to have fun." She whined and turned up her can. "I'm going to enjoy it. I don't care what anyone thinks about me anymore. I don't even know why I worry about being a godo person. It doesn't matter anymore. Not for me."

"I don't understand why you're talking this way." Randy inched closer. "Taylor, don't let this place change you. It's changed me. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Why not?" she turned to face him abruptly. "It should make you happy. Especially you."

"Me?"

Before coming to the camp, Taylor had never drank. She had never even tasted it. The alcohol hit her hard and fast especially when she drank it fast. Yet she grabbed a fourth and drank half of it down. Then she stood up and headed towards Randy's room. She pulled off her shirt and threw it down.

Randy was surprised as she stood in the bedroom doorway and began to unbutton her jeans. She slipped them off.

"What's wrong, Randy? Does it always have to be on your terms?" She disappeared into the room. "This is why you wanted me here tonight. Isn't it?"

Randy was unsure if he should follow. Was she playing a game with him now? Did she enjoy hurting men who tried to make love to her? He remembered what he had heard about what she had done to her step father. He wondered if she had set him up as her step uncle said.

He decided to follow her to the bedroom anyway. There was another reason he wanted to be with Taylor. One she would never guess.

Taylor was under the blanket in his bed, seemingly waiting for him. He felt he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

He took off his shirt and jeans and climbed into the bed beside her. he pulled her close. He was too shocked to move too quickly.

"Rather you believe me or not, this is not why I arranged for you to be here tonight."

"Shut up." She whispered and kissed him. Randy's lust took over the moment she touched his lips. His passion was could no longer be held back. He let his hands caress her body and slip her out of what little she still wore. He became aggressive as she relaxed beneath him. He was losing control and he had already crossed the line he knew he could not return from.

As he moved between her legs he felt her tense. He expected her to panic and noticed she was reaching out with her hands. She was searching for a weapon to save herself from what she had wanted. Randy grabbed her hands and held them to the bed.

"You don't have to be scared to give in …" he whispered. She began to fight him. Just as he had expected, Taylor changed her mind the moment the tip of his instrument threatened to enter her body. She tried to wiggle from under him. Randy held her hips still. He used his body to keep her down and he kissed her neck. "Relax." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Taylor felt herself losing her breath. She had enjoyed everything Randy had done up until that point. She could not understand why she could not get over that memory.

"Randy," she chocked. "Please, stop." She did not want to cry. Not again. Not with Randy. John always stopped when they got to the point that she was no longer comfortable. But she had never allowed John to get as far as she allowed Randy.

Randy was different from John in so many ways. John had the tongue of the devil. Always saying the right words. Randy said what he felt. He did not sugar coat it to spare anyone's feelings. John always found ways to get her alone. He was an expert at romance and setting the scene. Randy never had to plan his move on her. It seemed to just happen. Of course he usually cross the friendship line after a touch from her except when he wanted to satisfy Kenneth's desire to see her in pain. He played that part well, but he always lost control.

"Randy, please."

And he shocked her by rolling off her body and lying beside her.

"You confuse me." He whispered, holding his forehead to hers and playing with her hair. He sighed. "I guess I need to accept the fact that you don't like me this way."

"No." she cried out. "Randy that's not it at all." She could not stop her mouth from spilling out what she wanted to keep secret. "You're the one I want the most."

"You keep toying with me." He pushed her away.

"Randy, don't pull away. Don't pull away." She laid her body against his and laid her head on his chest. "I love being like this with you. I love the way your body feels next to mine. So warm …"

"Taylor, if John is your choice … I want to know now. I don't want to keep trying to win you away from him if I have no chance."

"I've been with John for a while now." She challenged. "Why do you keep coming after me? I was sure you would have given up on me by now."

Taylor was drunk and she knew she was.

"I have to be with John. I just can't seem to get over my past enough to give him what he expects from his girlfriend."

"You have to be with John? What in the hell does that mean?"

"It means I love you, you stupid jerk!" she sobbed. "I just can't be with you."

Taylor's rants confused him even more. She loved him and but she couldn't be with him? It made no sense.

"I'm done with this." He slid out of bed and began to pull on his jeans. "If you want John … go be with him and stop driving me insane with your contradictions."

"I have to be with John." She repeated, tears streaking her cheeks. "John will move on and forget about me when he leaves. But you … with you there is a future …"

She was talking crazy again. No one would understand. They didn't know what she did.

"I'm sorry." She told him laying her head down on the pillow. "I would love more than anything to be with you just once. I want that memory so badly."

Randy softened. His anger faded. He sat down on the bed again.

"I think this is all my fault." He sighed. "I'm too forceful. I try so hard to be gentle with you but I can't help it. My last girlfriend. I liked me to be rough and now I guess I know why. I don't know any other way."

"You're not that rough, Randy. And tonight and on the docks before it wasn't your fault. I just can't … I keep seeing him."

Randy lay beside her and held her.

"That wasn't the first time he … attacked you was it?"

"Arman touched me inappropriate several times. Ever since I was about twelve, I guess. Before I began to mature, I thought he was a great guy, but after he looked at me differently and he would trap me against a wall when my mother wasn't home. He always said I needed to know what a boy would try to get away with and he was showing me what I should not let them do."

"You didn't tell anyone."

Taylor shook her head.

"I couldn't. He made me feel like I had done something wrong. He told me that the way I presented myself turned a man on and if I didn't stop …. He told me every time he touched me that each time I had caused it and that I needed to try harder not to entice him. I don't know what I did."

"I have something." He admitted. "To confess." He pulled the bag out of his pocket.

"What are those?"

"Pills. That make you really relaxed and I guess kind of drunk. I got them from punk. They are what men use in the bars to get women to go home with them I'm guessing."

"You were going to drug me?"

"No. I thought about it. But … I honestly don't know what I was thinking." He let them drop from his fingers. "I just have this crazy idea that if I was able to be with you once … then you wouldn't be scared anymore."

"I like the making out part. I love it." Taylor admitted. "It feels so good. But I don't know if I will ever be able to do more than that. I keep seeing his face and that night."

"I want to help you. But I don't know how." Randy continued to caress her naked body.

"If I said I just wanted to do what we were doing and nothing more, would that be okay with you. Would you be able to?"

"I think that's a risky request, Taylor. We get carried away every time and I'm scared I won't be able to stop myself."

Taylor looked at the bag lying on the bed and then she looked back at Randy. She wanted to be with him. She picked up the bag, opened it and took one out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of letting Arman's memory haunt me." She put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it, then she pulled Randy in her embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Randy chuckled. He lay beside Taylor and watched her sleep. The pill had indeed relaxed her. It had knocked her out.

Taylor woke up lying on her belly on Randy's bed. She was still completely naked. Her head hurt and she was sure it was caused by her drinking and taking the pill on top of it. She moaned and rolled over. It was cold that morning and she just wanted to stay under the blanket. But the blanket was thin and did little to shield her from the chill. She glanced at Randy who was still asleep beside her. She did not remember what they had done. The last thing she remembered was the gentle kiss they shared.

She moved closer to Randy and glanced at the window. It was still dark outside. She had not slept as long as she thought she had. Randy moved and rolled over. His arm draped around her and he pulled her closer. His warmth felt so good wrapped around her. Her back was against him and the blanket seemed thicker as he nestled himself closer. Soon she was drifting back to sleep.

The next day was Sunday and they did not have to work. They woke and opened the door. The cells were still locked which was unusual. The guards ran back and forth, calling loudly to each other and Randy and Taylor watched as the paramedics rushed by with a gurney.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked her eyes still blurry from sleep. The sound of the sirens had woken her. She stood wrapped in a blanket at Randy's door. Her mouth fell open when she saw the medical team walk into John's apartment which was across the court yard from Randy's. "Oh, no." she cried. She didn't want to allow herself to think about what could have happened. She wanted to know that John was okay, but she had a sick feeling that he was not. "Randy …"

"That's the reason I brought you here last night." Randy admitted. He knew that John was going to be attacked. Word had come to him on the court yard the day before and John and his buddies had gotten into a scuffle with Wade and his friends. Randy knew he could do nothing to help them, but he did not want Taylor to be in the middle of it. He had warned John and was angry with him for still going ahead with his plans to have Taylor spend the night with him.

"No." Taylor shook her head from side to side as she saw a gurney wheeled out completely covered. "Randy …"

Randy placed his arm around her shoulders. He had no idea who had died that night. Whoever it was had been his friend.

"Let's go inside." He urged. "You shouldn't watch this. They will tell us everything soon." He felt Taylor's body turn to mush and she was only being held up by his embrace. He hated to see her upset but at the same time he was glad that she had not been caught up in Wade's revenge against John. "hey." He sat down beside her. "John's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." She snapped. "And it's not like you would really be upset. With John out of the way you …. Well forget it. I already told you that you and I can't be together. I don't care what we did last night, it doesn't change anything."

"Taylor we didn't do anything. You fell asleep. I promise."

"Good." She sobbed. "Because I've made up my mind. The man I sleep with will be my husband. No one else. Ever!"

Randy knew she was upset and in a way she was saying what she truly wanted. Taylor only wanted someone to spend some time with. She needed a friend and someone to hold her. She did not need someone constantly trying to get her clothes off. After all, that was what had brought her to where she was. A man who had chased her when he should not have. Her step father should have been her protector and instead he had caused her fear and had made her feel insecure. Randy did not want her feel that way about him.

They were not allowed out of their homes all that day and the warden came around and talked to everyone. There were questions about why Taylor had spent the night in Randy's apartment instead of her own. Randy told the warden that they had fallen asleep and when they woke up the cell was locked. The warden was too concerned about the death at the camp to investigate the night guards who were supposed to check and had passed it off as a mistake. Randy did not believe it was something the warden found important anyway.

The warden only wanted to know who may have been responsible for the attack on John, Mike and Ron. Randy knew, but he did not speak up. He knew if he did, he would not be able to step outside his door. Every inmate there would be his enemy and worse, he imagined Wade would come after Taylor because everyone knew that she was his only weakness.

"Warden Walker," Taylor spoke in a barely audible tone. "I am friends with the guys in that apartment … who died … and the other two ..." she began to sob and could not get her thought out.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay guys. My little boy broke his leg and I have not been able to update until now. Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you will still like the rest of the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Randy, you're going to have to come with me." Warden Walker did not answer there question.

"What? Why?"

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, son." The older man pulled out his handcuffs. Randy hung his head and held out his hands. Walker placed the handcuffs on him.

"Wait, you think Randy did this?"

"Stand back, Taylor."

"But he couldn't have. He's been here all night."

But Randy was led out of the apartment anyway.

Randy was taken to the police station where he was made to wait in an interrogation room.

"Randy, we have one witness that is able to speak right now and he named you as the attacker. You might as well come clean."

"I did not do this." Randy stated with fire in his eyes.

"The who did?" Randy turned his head. He knew who was responsible, but his fate would be worse than his friends if he spoke up. "I was in my apartment all night. I have a witness."

"Ya. You have a woman who we know you dragged out of Cena's room last night. I really don't give a damn what you guys do or don't do on your own time, but I am trying really hard to make this camp work and because of what happened last night it could be in danger of closing."

"I'm not your suspect."

"I'm going to make an example out of you, Orton. I'm going to make sure your punishment is so strict that anyone who steps foot through that gate in the future will think twice. Murder. Orton. You killed Ron. I hope you like spending the rest of your life in prison."

Randy thought about his family. He thought about his son and how much it would hurt Randy to have to see him through a glass window.

"Look, I did not do it. Taylor knows."

"Taylor is a murderer who lied about being raped. Do you really think anyone will believe her? Hell she attacked you once, didn't she?"

"Taylor is not a liar." Randy growled.

John returned to the camp and went into his apartment. The entire place was still torn apart. He sat down on the couch and held his head. His face was swollen as was his eye which had a bad cut on it. His ribs were broken and he had a cast on his arm as well. He had never been beaten so severely.

"John you're alright." Taylor hurried through the door and threw her arms around him.

"Ouch." John complained and then smiled.

"They wouldn't tell us anything. I thought you were .l..."

"Ron died." John said sadly. "We were attacked in the middle of the night. I have no idea how they were able to get in here. I know a guard had to have helped them." He nodded at the large nail that stuck out of the wall. There was blood all over it and the wall beneath it. "Ron never knew a thing. They shoved him into that nail and it went right through his skull."

"Them? There was more than one?"

"Of course. Taylor do you think one guy could have done this much damage to the four of us?"

"John, they took Randy away. They think he did it."

"Randy? That's crazy. Sure he and I have fights from time to time, but …"

"John you have to tell who is responsible."

"I can't Taylor."

"You have to."

"Taylor, I can't!" John screamed. "I'm out of here in a month and I really want to live to see the day."

"You're getting released? That soon? Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't know how. I mean, I care a lot about you, Taylor and I wanted our time here to be happy. I don't want you to be sad."

"So you were just going to let me wake up and find you gone."

"I hadn't really thought about it. I just didn't know how to tell you. You're the only thing I'm going to miss about this place."

"What about Randy?"

"I can't."

"So these thugs just get away with it. What if they do it again?"

"Taylor, let's just stop talking about this right now. I just lost one of my friends. My best friend is in the hospital and Punk is has a broken arm. I would much rather make a nice memory that I can take with me from this hell hole." He kissed Taylor's lips.

"Don't." she pulled away. "John, I just can't right now. I'm too upset. Ron was my friend to and another friend of ours is in trouble."

"You mean your boyfriend is in trouble." John snapped. "Just go ahead and say it Taylor. I know what Randy means to you."

"I'm not with Randy. I'm with you."  
>"You really expect me to believe you didn't' screw him last night?"<p>

"I didn't John. And if I did it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Why don't you just go? Go back to his place and wait for him."

"At least Randy wouldn't let one of his friends go down for something he didn't do." She snapped and got up. "I thought you were a decent guy but now I know you are just a selfish snob." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Taylor did go back to Randy's apartment. She lay on his bed and cried. She had tried to not to fall for Randy. She had no future with him even though she knew he would hope for one. He wasn't like John who would forget her and move on with his life as soon as he was released. But that was all she could hope for. Someone to fill time until the man went home.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Thanks for bringing me with you." Taylor said meekly as Chyna removed her handcuffs and led her into a small room in the state prison.

"Taylor, between you and me you and Randy have both gotten a raw deal. Especially you. I think this visit would be good for both of you." Taylor nodded. It was not the first time Chyna had bent the rules for her. That day, the authorities at the camp thought she had an appointment with an OBGYN.

They were led to a room that was very clean and had fresh paint. There were some tables and some vending machines.

Taylor waited in the small room until Randy was led in wearing the normal orange uniform she had seen him in everyday in the mill.

"Taylor?" He was surprised to see her sitting at the table. He grinned and hurried towards her. She stood and let him take her into his embrace. He glanced at Chyna who sat in the corner flipping through a magazine and did not have to ask how. It was close to Christmas and he only had one wish when his former case worker asked him what he wanted if he could have one thing. She would have gone out and bought him anything she could have reasonably afford but Randy only wished to be able to be in the same room with the people he loved.

"Oh, Randy, you really shouldn't be in here." Taylor wanted to cry when she saw the big bruise under his eye.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Taylor sat with her hands clasped in front of her at the table. Randy sat down across from her and took them in his hands.

"I've missed you."

"I know you didn't kill Ron and I know you didn't attack the others." Taylor sighed. "And I think Warden Walker knows it too.'

"Walker has never cared for me. This is making his year." Randy smiled. Taylor did not understand how he could still smile knowing there was a possibility he would never get out of jail. It was the worst feeling in the world.

The door opened and they turned to see a woman in her early forties walk in with a little girl who had to be younger than ten.

"Mom." Randy smiled and went to hug her.

"Oh, I'm so glad this is the last Christmas …" she began to sob but choked them back quickly.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be home next Christmas. I promise."

"Son, don't make promises you can't keep."

Taylor walked over to Chyna.

"Ready."

"yes." She turned and smiled at Randy who excused himself from his family and hurried across the room.

"You're leaving. Already?"

"Oh, I shouldn't Randy. It's your family."

"No come on. I'm expecting a very special visitor and I want you to meet him."

"Okay." She smiled and accompanied him back to where his mother was setting down the large pan she had brought in with her. It was filled with cookies and cakes and it smelled wonderful. Taylor never had visitors of her own and it felt good to be included. John didn't bother to invite her to meet his parents when they came to visit him and they came every week.

Randy pulled a chair out for Taylor and sat down and they talked. Randy's mother was so sweet and his little sister had his personality. They waited for ten minutes before the door opened and a spirited little boy ran away from the woman who held his hand.

"Daddy!" he yelled with a big smile. Randy stood up and scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey, buddy." The woman who had brought the little boy walked up to the table. "Thanks for bringing him."

"It's not a problem. I think it's good for him to see his real family." The pretty blond told him. She sat down at the table.

"Adrian, this is Taylor a very good friend of mine." He told his son.

"Is she your girlfriend dad?" Adrian spoke like he was grown and he didn't seem to like the idea of his father having a girlfriend.

Randy chuckled.

"No." he told him. "But she's real nice." Randy didn't say that he wanted Taylor to be his girlfriend.

"Hi." He waved at Taylor. "I brought my blocks, Dad, you want to play?"

"I'd love to." Randy said and the lady handed him a large bag filled with lots of building blocks. Randy and Taylor walked to a clear area by the window with Adrian and sat down on the floor. Adrian poured out his toys and Randy lay down on his side and they all played with the blocks. Adrian acted like a little engineer, directing them on where to place blocks.

"Here?" Randy joked with his son.

"No!" Adrian playfully slapped his own little head. "Right here daddy." He moved Randy's hand and directed him to place a triangle shaped block on top of a tall tower he had built. Randy placed it on top and the entire thing fell over.

"OH!" They all said in unison. Randy then picked up his son and tossed him into the air as Randy lay on his back. He then brought him to his chest and hugged him.

"I love you buddy."

"I know." Adrian said. "I love you too." He began to pick up his blocks because the foster mother had said it was almost time for them to go.

"Jackie thanks again for letting me see him." Randy kissed the woman cheek and she smiled. Taylor felt jealous.

"Randy, I won't be able to bring him for a few weeks.

"I'm going to come and see him this weekend" Randy's mom said with a smile.

Taylor had hated to see everyone leaving. She had felt like she was part of their family. They were so close and even though their Christmas feast had only been some homemade cookies and cake, they smiled and laughed. No exchanged gifts and everyone seemed to smile while watching Randy and Adrian play.

"Mom's doing great. She's not wheezing anymore and she doesn't seem as tired as she did before." Randy mused as Jackie picked up his son. Randy gave him one last big hug before they left.

"You're little sister is getting to be a handful." His mother laughed as she watched the young girl talking to Chyna.

"Ya that pink hair is something else." Randy laughed. "And I seem to remember you had a fit when I wanted to dye mine blue."

"OH, Randy, I don't have the energy I did when you were little. Besides she makes good grades and she's never in trouble. It was what she wanted for Christmas. The only thing. So I bought the dye and did it myself."

"They were right. The baby gets away with everything." Randy joked then put his arm around Taylor.

"Well, baby. I have to go if we are going to catch the bus before it passes by. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom." Randy gave her a big hug and kiss. "Hey, you." He playfully punched his little sister's arm. "You better tell that boyfriend I'm coming home soon.'

She cut her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm only eight." Randy gave her a hug. "Take care of yourself kiddo."

"You too."

He watched them walked out.

"That's my family." He said with pride. "What did you think about my kid?"

"He's cute. Looks just like you." Taylor was being honest. Adrian had the same steel blue eyes and tan skin and his facial expression was just like his fathers.

"Best mistake I ever made." Randy smiled. "When I get out of here and get a job, I get custody of him."

"That's great Randy." Taylor said, then realized that Randy had yet to let reality sink in.

"Ya, I'm shocked the judge is allowing it, but I guess any blood relative is better than foster care and I am his father and parents have rights they really can't take away. Since my record will be sealed and I messed up as a kid the judge thought it was only fair to give me a chance."

"I'm happy for you, Randy. I really am. You're going to have a great life."

"It would be better if you were part of it." He mused. He motioned for her to sit down at the table. He took her hand. "I love you Taylor." He dipped his hand into his breast pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a heart shaped sapphire with tiny diamonds encrusted on the band.

"Randy …" She couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing. He dropped down to his knee and held the ring out.

"I know I have been a jerk, but that's not me. I mean I'm not like that, not out there. I want you to be my wife." He slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. "I had my mother bring this to me. It was the only thing of value my grandmother had. I want to start a new life and put all this behind us."

"If you get out of here, you'll be going home in four months and I'm dating John." She told him even though she had decided to break it off with John; she didn't want him to think that she would run to him. "And what you did before …"

"Don't answer me right now, Taylor. Just wait. Three years from now on January fourth, I'm going to be waiting outside that gate. Give me your answer then."

"Orton, times up." The officer called from the door and Randy gave her a smile and patted her hand. He kissed her cheek and he walked away. She wasn't sure she would ever see him again.

Taylor was still stunned when she returned to the complex. John put his arm around her as soon as she walked up to the group. Randy's words still echoed in her mind. But she couldn't marry Randy. How could she tell him without hurting him?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Taylor slipped the ring Randy had given her on a cheap necklace she had gotten from the store. It was hidden nicely behind the large gold colored heart that hung on a black string. She didn't want to wear it on her finger, fearing someone would try and take it from her not to mention it would upset John.

She tried to break up with John several times over the next week, but his charms always made her hesitate and then when he would smile or say something sweet, she would feel bad and change her mind. She was having trouble figuring out if John truly had feelings for her or if she was only something to help his time pass.

Taylor began to drink more with Randy gone. Knowing the truth about his innocence and being able to do nothing about it tore at her heart even though it was a relief not to be in the middle of the war Randy and John had over her.

"I'm not going to miss this place." John sighed as they sat around drinking in his apartment as they did every night. Taylor just drank one beer after another. Soon she would be completely alone. Randy would more than likely not return, John's time was up in less than a month and as she looked around the room she knew that the others would be gone eventually as well. There would be more and she may or may not make friends with them during her three years, but she was not like them. They all sat around talking about their plans for the future. Taylor was escorted to the library that sat in what used to an office in the mill and attended online classes every night. She was very close to gaining her GED. Then she thought about taking some college classes. But she wondered why. It was nothing but a waste of her time or maybe just something to do. She would never use those degrees. She had no future.

"Maybe when you are released you can tell who attacked you and free Randy." Taylor had not brought up Randy since the day after Ron's death, but she could not help thinking about how wrong it was for John to refuse to give information that could save a man's life.

"Nope." John took a big swig of his drink and swatted the air as if he were swatting away her conversation like he would a fly.

"John! He has a kid and a family that depends on him. You have to tell the truth."  
>John answered her by getting up from the couch and walking out of the apartment. Taylor tried to understand that John was scared. Mike was still in the hospital slipping in and out of a coma and Punk had a permanent scar on his neck that he managed to conceal with a new tattoo and it could now only be seen up close.<p>

That night was not the last night that Taylor got extremely drunk. It became a nightly ritual for her to get drunk and dance to the music on the radio. She laughed and joked and no longer cared what anyone thought of her. She acted wild and crazy and did not care. John pulled away from especially when he realized she was still not going to sleep with him no matter how intoxicated she was. He seemed embarrassed by her actions.

"I don't think I will ever forget these songs." Taylor laughed when someone slipped behind her while Shaggy's Mr. Lover played. The nineties were almost over, but she knew she would never forget them.

"What has gotten into you?" The man chuckled and put his hands on her hips so he could sway with her. She smiled. She had assumed it was John who had slipped behind her, but it was not his voice.

"You're complaining Viper?"

"Hell, no. It's just different. You seem happier. Maybe I should stay away from you."

"Don't you dare." She chastised and leaned her head against his shoulder as he swayed with her.

"I hope this doesn't piss off your boyfriend, but right now I really don't care."

"Someone finally told the truth?"

"Ya, Mike woke up yesterday."

"That's wonderful, Randy."

"I wasn't worried. I knew Mike would do the right thing."

"And what if he wouldn't have woken up?"

"It doesn't matter now." Randy continued to dance to the music, holding her as close as he could. He closed his eyes and dreamed of the day when they would both be free and she would be his. He imagined the life they would live together and how great she would fit in with his family. He could see her laughing and cooking holiday dinners with his mom and being a big sister to his little sister. He knew life was going to be better. By the time Taylor was released he expected to be living in a decent neighborhood and life for all of them would be easier and happier.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Randy found it entertaining and watching Taylor always brought a smile to his lips. John did not dance with her that night. He seemed angry and chose to sit and watch the others or talked to Randy. But Randy had decided to try his luck with Taylor that night. John turned up his beer and stared as the Viper used his dance moves as an excuse to place his hands on Taylor.

"You know what, Randy? I am so sick of worrying about what people think. I mean why bother being good anymore. What's the point?"

"Don't think like that." Randy stopped dancing and placed his hands on her to stop her body. "Before you know it you will be out of here living a normal life." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Three years is going to feel like forever. I promise I'm coming to pick you up from this rat hole. If you let me." He placed his arms tight around her.

Taylor saw John's glare as Randy rocked her with his chin nestled gently on her shoulder. She didn't care anymore. John would forget all about her. Two weeks and he was leaving. The closer John's birthday got the more he pulled away from the group. It was like he was already erasing them from his mind. Just as Randy would do. Getting close to any of them wasn't an option. Getting close to anyone was insane.

"You're not going to remember me in three years Randy." She told him.

"You're just drunk. Girl you are so crazy when you're drunk. You never drank this much before. Are you okay?"

Randy had noticed. Of course John hadn't.

"This is going to be the closest thing to a life I'll ever know." She held out her arms in a circle and swung round and round. "I'm going to enjoy it while I can." She laughed hysterically. "Because it's all over when I'm twenty one."

"Over?"

"When I leave here I'm going to the women's prison and if I behave myself, I might make parole when I'm forty."

"What?" Randy placed his hands on her shoulders. He begged her to be playing a joke on him.

"I'm serving a life time sentence, Randy. Murder one." She laughed and cried at the same time. "I'm never going to get married. I'm never going to have kids. Drive a car." She grabbed a beer and turned it up. "So the hell with it all!" she screamed out. She gulped down the beer and then tossed the can across the room. "Screw it!"

Randy just stared. He rubbed his hands over his head, his thoughts entangling every other one he'd had.

He left John's. He couldn't stay there.

Everyone who had heard her gathered around Taylor. They hugged and comforted her while she cried.

"Don't." she said smiling and wiping away her tears. "I just want to have fun while I can." She told them. Everyone but John surrounded her. He just looked down at his beer. Shocked by her confession as well.

She sat beside him on the sofa to gather her emotions.

"Murder?" he asked. "I never would have guessed you were in here for that."

"You never asked."

"I guess I just wanted to pretend that this was like some kind of boarding school or something."

"You feel differently about me now."

"Nah." But she could tell he did. "But I was thinking that it would be terrible if you went your whole life without knowing what it was like … to make love." He hinted. He inched closer and kissed her shoulder.

"Ya, I guess it would." She spat at him. She stood and stormed out of the room. John was using her situation to try and get her to sleep with him before he left.

Randy went into his apartment and he paced the living room. He paced from the door thinking about heading back to the party then he turned and walked toward the kitchen. He screamed out and slammed his fist into the wall. He did not understand how someone as sweet as Taylor could be given such a harsh punishment. Had it really been self-defense? Had she told the complete truth about her crime? How could the justice system be so cruel?

Randy did not talk to Taylor the next day at work. It was just the two of them again and had been for a while. They had gotten to the point where they could laugh and cut up during work before. Now that he knew the complete truth he didn't know what to say.

Taylor thought he saw her differently just as John did. She had broken off her relationship with John although she didn't say so to anyone. Not even John yet. Randy couldn't even look her way.

The next day was the same as was the following day.

Taylor continued to party. She didn't care anymore about anything. She had heard so much about the lives the others were going to live when their time was over but all she had to look forward to was cement walls and bars. Love, marriage and kids would never be in her future. She wouldn't even have visitors. She had no family and her one friend had already become too busy to visit or write.

She danced and drank, hoping she would drink too much and her life would end.

"You're out of here in a week, John." Randy sat beside his friend. "You have money; can't you get her a lawyer? She doesn't deserve the sentence she got."

"Randy. I have a life outside of here. I got a girlfriend waiting on me and a family." 

"I thought you cared about Taylor?"

"I do. But I can't marry a murderer. My family already moved so no one will know what I've done. I'm starting a new life and I'm not going to mess it up."

"It was self-defense. John, there are people in here that did far worse than she did that didn't get as much time as she got."

John shrugged.

"Maybe it was self-defense, maybe not."

"You know it was. How can you know Taylor and think she would hurt someone intentionally."

"Maybe what Officer Kenneth says is true. He told me to watch her. He's the man whose brother she killed. He would know better than anyone else. He said that she came on to him. She made him think he had a shot and then when he moved on her, she stabbed him. You know if she hadn't gone to jail she would have inherited everything that man had. He left it all to her and her mother. But her mother died."

"Ya, coming from the same source that tried to pay me off to attack her." Randy mumbled.

"Anyway, even if I wanted to help, it's not my call. My parents won't care about the details and they control the check book. They can't see past a label. She should have just let the guy screw her."

John started the biggest fight he could have imagined when he said those words. Randy's temper combined with the alcohol made him lose control. He jerked John up by his shirt and glared hatefully at him.

"Don't blame me. Hell, she isn't even my girl anymore."

"She is probably the sweetest girl you will ever have in your life." Randy growled.

Taylor was too drunk to care what the others were doing. John and Randy were always getting into fights. She danced with Punk and drank even more. Nothing mattered. Who cared anyway?


	23. Chapter 23

I know its been a long time since I updated, but I hope you will still find this story interesting. I'm going to try and finish this over the weekend. So sorry for the long delay.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Taylor felt the punishment from drinking too much the night before. She worked slowly and Randy had to help her catch up the towels that fell into the bin several times. He spoke to her when necessary but did not say much otherwise. Taylor assumed he felt the same way as John did about what she had done. Or maybe it was the fact that there was no possibility of a future with her so they thought her a waste of their time. She tried not to care. John would be gone and Randy had hurt her in the past and she told herself she was free of him and he was one less threat in her life.

A half an hour away from their last break, Officer Kenneth walked up the ramp with another officer beside him. Taylor kept her eyes on them as they approached. Kenneth never brought a partner unless he expected trouble. He called Randy over and she watched Randy hop over the belt. She had no idea what they were saying to him because of the radio but she knew it wasn't good. Randy's expression was blank. He tone turned pale. He tried to walk past the guards, but they raised their voices and she could hear them.

"Just finish working out the day. There's nothing you can do right now."

Randy looked angry at them, but he did what they asked. He went back to work and Taylor waited for the officers to leave before walking to his part of the room. She stopped at the desk and watched him. He closed the boxes and placed them under the bar and stepped on the foot pedal to slap the plastic band around the box. Then he turned it sideways and did the same thing before shoving it down the shoot.

"Damn it!" Randy jerked his hand out. The next box he had not moved his hand and the band left a red mark where it had hit. It was not the first time Randy had done it but this time he did not shake it off and go on with his work. Instead he sunk to the floor and held it.

Taylor slowly made her way to his side and dropped to her knees beside him. She hesitated before placing her hand on his shoulder. Randy didn't even look at her before throwing his hands around her waist and burying his head into her stomach. He began to sob heavily. His shoulder shook as he cried. Taylor was shocked. Randy was always tough and always hid his emotions and pain. Taylor gently ran her fingers over through his short hair. He held her so tight that she could barely breathe. His fist tightened around her uniform and pulled it and she feared the thin material would rip under his force.

"Taylor!" Officer Kenneth walked up the ramp yelling for her, interrupting them. She stepped over the belt as she was supposed to and waited for him. "come with me." Randy looked puzzled when she glanced his way, but whatever he had been told had weakened him and he could not drag himself to his feet. Instead he crumbled to the floor and cried like a child.

Taylor followed Kenneth to the shipping area and he kept walking past it and into an area she had never been in before. He did not tell her what he wanted with her even after they climbed on an old elevator that sounded like it was going to give out at any time. One floor up he opened the doors and she followed him into an area that was filled with raw cotton. It was hot in that area and she didn't understand why it was called the card room. There were only a few workers running the machines there and Taylor began to feel nervous as Kenneth continued to walk past the workers and into an area that was used to store the bales of cotton until they were needed.

"You are getting on my nerves." Kenneth snapped at her and slung her into a corner of the room. Hidden behind the big bales he towered over her. "I have done everything to make sure you pay for what you did to my brother. I put you with the most dangerous kid in this place and you became his friend." He kicked her when she tried to stand up causing her to fall face first to the floor.

"My brother is dead. He would have been the next senator! He may have become president!" he screamed at her. "And yet you live. They should have given you the electric chair. But no. You get to live an easy life with all your meals given to you and the tax payers supporting you while you lie around on a cot and read books! That's what your life will be when you leave the camp." He kicked her again and she screamed out. She knew her rib was broken, if not more than one.

"No." he said more to himself than her. "You're going to get what you deserve." Taylor pulled herself backwards by her elbows. "You manipulated and you seduced my brother and then you killed him. I bet you thought you wouldn't get any trouble. No it was clearly self defense." He mocked a woman's voice. "You would have ended up with his money and his home. But you didn't count on his family fighting for him. Did you! Did you!" He pulled his gun out of his holster and she heard the click of the hammer. "But your plan will work great for me. You were being trained to take over the maid route." She followed his gaze and saw a big yellow cart with a mop bucket on it, filled with cleaning solutions that he obviously planted. "You hadn't been seen in some time so I went looking for you. But when I found you, you pulled a blade on me. He picked up a blade from the top of the bale and used it to cut a long slash across his abdomen. He then bent down, jerked her hand up and forced her hand around it. Taylor dropped it the moment he released her. "It's self-defense, right?" He laughed. Taylor took a deep breath. She refused to panic. She would not give him the satisfaction. She already believed that death would have been better than the life she was destined to live. She stared at him defiantly. Calmly. Ready for whatever would come.

"Go ahead." She smiled, ready for it all to end. "Pull the trigger." She laughed and Kenneth was taken aback, expecting her to cower and beg for her life, but he forgot that she had nothing to want to live for. Death would free her and she smiled even wider when he snarled his lip and his finger began to squeeze the trigger because his anger kept him from seeing that living was far more torture than dying would be. "What's the matter, you don't have the guts. Maybe you should pay someone to do it for you." She taunted, craving the pain the bullet would bring and she knew she would laugh as the blood drained from her wound until finally she could take her last breath and her soul would be carried off to freedom and peace.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bang!

The pain was welcomed. Taylor let herself fall without attempting to throw her hands out to break her fall. Kenneth was a terrible shot and she touched her stomach and shook her head, hoping he would deliver another shot, hopefully lethal.

Kenneth wore the same snarl of hatred as he towered over her and again he pulled back the hammer. Taylor closed her eyes and waited.

Bang!

The shot echoed, but why could she hear it? Kenneth stood so close; she could not imagine he had missed. But she felt no new pain.

"Taylor? Oh no."

Chyna dropped to her side and pulled off her button down shirt, exposing her white tank beneath and held it against Taylor's wound.

"Let me die." Taylor begged, her voice soft, containing no fear. She smiled even though the pain was bringing her tears. "Please."

"There's no way." Chyna told her. "This isn't that bad of a wound, you're going to be just fine."

"But I don't want to be fine."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. Besides, if I live, it'll just be worse."

"I told you, I am going to find a lawyer who can help you."

"Oh, Chyna. No decent lawyer is going to help me for free."

"I'm not giving up hope, don't you do it." She said as she spoke on her cell phone ordering an ambulance.

"Kenneth set this up so well." Taylor laughed. "I'll look guilty and no judge will believe me, not now."

Chyna stared, confused. Taylor wasn't making sense to her, but she knew. Chyna left her side and Taylor tried not to care if she left her or not, but she couldn't stop herself from looking for her friend.

Chyna found the knife, Kenneth had meant to plant on Taylor's dead body. She stared at it a moment, then wiped the handle off with her shirt. She then placed it in Kenneth's hand and he dropped it immediately.

"You're plan won't work this time, you sorry son of a bitch."

Kenneth moaned and Taylor believed his wounds were far worse than hers. She felt jealous because she wanted to die.

The paramedics arrived and went to work on both her and Kenneth. She had hoped to pass out but she remained wide awake as they hoisted her on a gurney and wheeled her out of the mill.

She didn't see Randy as she was rolled past her department and she still wondered what Kenneth had told him that had crippled him. If he truly had feelings for her she imagined he would have twice as much to grieve over. Another good reason for her life to end. He would get over her if she was dead. She wasn't so sure he would if she lived.

Finally, her body let her fall into a pit of darkness and she didn't have to think about her life anymore. Too bad it was only a dream because she woke up, handcuffed to a bed hours later. It was dark out and she sighed, sad that no one had taken her wish to die seriously.

She was alone. The quiet was welcomed. She stared out of a window that had no bars. It was the most beautiful site she could remember even though the rain fell down heavily and water cascaded in thick sheets down the glass panes. The sky was darker than she had ever remembered. Black clouds with a greenish tint.

"You look much better than you did last night." Chyna walked into the room.

"Hi." But her heart wasn't in it. "How's Randy?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask about him. Oh … he's really well, he's not doing very well right now. There was a shooting… in his neighborhood."

Taylor stopped looking out the window and gave all her attention to Chyna.

"They're all gone, Taylor. His mom, his sister … and … and his little boy."

"That can't be…"

"The lady who took Aiden in took him to see his grandma and aunt at a restaurant and they were caught in the middle of a drive by while they all ate outside in the play area. I can't imagine what this will do to him."

"This will destroy him." Taylor began to cry. Randy only had a month to go and now he had nothing to go home to. All the plans he had were destroyed."

"I know. He's downstairs. I haven't been able to get him to leave the morgue. He's so tore up. He won't let me talk to him."

"Why are the best people always the ones who have the hardest life?" Taylor whispered.

"I don't think you need this. The doors are locked. You can rest better without them I'm sure." Chyna removed her handcuffs.

Chyna soon left her and Taylor sobbed for Randy, knowing how heartbroken he was. The most important people in his life were gone and she worried that he would do something horrible to himself or worse, he would track down the people who killed his family and end up in prison for murder. She wanted to be by his side. She wanted to console him or just be there to hold him. He needed her so much at that moment, more than he ever needed her and she couldn't go to him.

The nurse came in with a tray of food and set it in front of her. The woman wouldn't look at her and she was sure the young lady thought the worst of her.

When she left, the door failed to close behind her, staying open a small gap and Taylor could hear the people outside talking. There was a cop sitting outside her door.

It hurt every time she moved, but she refused to use the bedpan. She cried softly as her wound pulled and tugged sending sharp pains through her body. But she forced herself to go on until she had made it to the bathroom.

When she returned she stood by the door and listened. The cop told someone that he was going outside to smoke, thinking Taylor was handcuffed and wouldn't be going anywhere. Taylor peaked out and didn't think about the consequences before slipping out and going as fast as her tired body would allow her to go to the elevators. No one at the nurse's desk noticed that she had left, all busy with their work.

She had no intentions of escaping. She just had to see Randy. What could they do? Give her more time when she was already serving a life sentence?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Randy held the hand of his mother, a body finally at rest after a lifetime of pain and struggles. In the cold drawer beside her, his son slept for eternity, too young to know the pain and the joys of the world, on the other, his little sister who had only just begun to explore. Slowly he inhaled his breath and he released it even slower. He wanted to blame himself for their deaths, but this time he couldn't. If he had been released when he was supposed to be, there was no way to know if they would have been in a different place. He wished he had been killed with them. But he was still alive. Alive with nothing to live for.

A soft hand touched his shoulder. He looked down at his lap. Nurses, case workers, cops. They were all trying to be sympathetic, but they really didn't know what he was going through. What he needed was the embrace of someone who loved him, but everyone who did, was gone.

Then a pair of arms enclosed around his neck.

"I've been standing in the doorway for a while. I didn't know what to say …"

"I know … I don't either. Everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay. I tell them I am … but I'm not Taylor. "

He turned and pulled her closer and finally let his tears fall freely. He cried for his family and cried for the only person he loved that he had left and thought about how unfair the world was to him, taking away all he had and teasing him with a woman who was all he had ever dreamed of loving only to lock her away for eternity.

"I remember how it felt," Taylor spoke softly. "When my mother died. I felt like my own heart had stopped beating. It still feels that way. And then my stepfather … I trusted him and he … I've never wanted to let anyone else that close to me."

"I understand." Randy swallowed hard, wanting desperately to hear her words pronounce her love for him, he needed to be reassured that he still had someone to continue breathing for, but accepting that she was unable to.

"No, you don't." She whispered. "I never wanted this."

"I know."

"But yet when this happened to you, I came running to you. I snuck away, ran away to be by your side the first moment …" He searched her eyes. "I did the worse thing imaginable to you. I let you close to me and I tried so hard …"

"I love you, Taylor. I know you tried to push me away. I know that. I know that's why you stuck so close to John. I know your fate and that you will never be my wife, but I don't care. I love you and I will never give up on you. Not now that you're all I have. I will find a way …"

"There is no way, Randy." Taylor screamed at him. "Don't you get that? I am cursed. I will spend my life in cold walls with cold bars and cement floors and I will hold my pillow close to me at night for warmth and fall asleep pretending I am lying next to you. That is my future. Don't waste yours waiting for me when I will never be your wife."

"You're all I have left." He moaned, holding her tightly. Placing his forehead to her chest.

"All of this just happened. You will feel differently … in time. You'll see that I am right. You'll find someone new. Fall in love and you will have another child and you will be so happy."

Randy could hear the wind raging against the windows sounding exactly how he felt. He held Taylor to him and watched the rain and the hail bounce off the cement ledge until he saw it.

"Oh my …"

Taylor screamed as a large oak tree barreled through the window, shattering it and tearing apart each item in the room it collided with. Randy grabbed her from its path, knocking her to the floor and covering her with his body. Slowly he crawled, pulling her along until her was able to reach a small closet. He opened the door, slung out a mop bucket and urged her inside. He shut the door and again he held her, shielding her as the wind roared. She could still hear snaps and cracks outside of the door.

"It's going to be fine." Randy whispered.

Taylor pulled from his embrace and stared into his eyes. She cupped his face gently and smiled, sure that the twister was about to claim them both. She kissed him a passionate kiss until all was black.

Randy didn't expect to wake up. He expected the heavy cement blocks of the building to crush him and Taylor both and he thought he would be opening his eyes to see his mother holding Aiden, standing hand and hand with his little sister to welcome him. And at his side, Taylor would smile, knowing they would no longer be tortured and they would all enter that gate together.

He heard water spraying. Probably from a broken pipe. Other than that, all was quiet. He moved slowly, still feeling Taylor's warm body beneath him. He propped himself up on his elbow and turned her face towards him. Her eyes were still closed.

"Taylor, wake up. It's over." He whispered and stroked her long hair. Again tears escaped him and traveled the same route as the ones he had cried for each of his family members. "Taylor."

Finally, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open and she blinked them repeatedly until finally she remembered where she was and what had happened.

"I guess I'm still here."

"Ya." Randy smiled.

She laughed and then began to cry, holding her hand to her head and he knew she had thought her survival another cruel joke.

"It's settled then. There must be some reason for me to go on living." She gasped through her tears. "Maybe it's you."

"Maybe." He too laughed and sobbed at the same time.

Amazingly, neither felt pain as they pulled themselves to their feet and pushed and forced the door open. They climbed over debris and looked around them. Sirens sounded. Everywhere they looked was destroyed. They heard crying, screaming and kayos.

Buried beneath the rubble, his mother's body appeared at peace. Her lips turned in a soft smile that he had not remembered before. As if she was sending him a message beyond the grave the idea came to him. He made his way and one by one he opened doors and body bags and said his goodbyes to his loved ones, then knelt beside his mother and kissed her forehead.

"I know you will all be looking out for us now. So I know the odds are on our side."

He could smell gas.

He grabbed Taylor's hand.

"Take my hand and whatever you do, don't let go!"

He dug into his pocket, plucked out a Zippo lighter, flicked it and tossed it behind them as they ran away from what was left of the morgue.

No one was looking for them with so many people injured and so many who were in the hospital needing attention. Workers worked on the generators to get power going. Cops directed those who had made it out okay. Randy and Taylor were ushered past as if they were any other normal citizen. They climbed on a bus to ride to a nearby make-shift shelter and Taylor knew it was only a matter of time before they were remembered and taken back to jail, but Randy had other plans.

He said nothing to her about his plan, letting her enjoy a hot cup of coffee and a couple of donuts giving to them by a kind volunteer. He searched through boxes of donated clothes and found them some clean clothes, decent shoes and warm jackets.

"How long do you think it will take before they come looking for us?" Taylor asked after night had fallen, her head resting on his chest as they shared a mattress on the school gym floor.

"They probably think we are dead. They know I was in the morgue and I'm sure they will assume that's where you ran away to."

"Why did you burn it, Randy?"

"Because I can't be here to bury them, so I said good bye. We've rested long enough. Come."

Randy spoke like a crazy man, but she thought it was expected considering all he had been through so she followed him without speaking and without question. Trusting him wholeheartedly even as he carefully led them with their backs bent so not to be seen, towards a row of parked cars. Towards the end of the line, he opened the door to a SUV that still had the keys in the ignition.

"I can't believe this." Randy said as they drove slowly through the town until they were out of the wreckage with nothing but clear roads ahead. Randy dipped his hand into the arm rest hoping to find another lighter. He did along with a bank envelope containing nearly a thousand dollars in cash. "I feel bad for taking this, but it's working out too well for me to believe it's not meant to be."

"Randy, they're going to catch us eventually." Taylor told him, but she smiled because she knew could possibly live a normal life for many years with Randy before they were caught. Even a life on the run was better than the life she had to look forward to. "Wait, Randy. We have to go back."

"Why?"

"You're out in a week. I'm not going to let you throw it away like this. I'm not going to let you be on the run for the rest of your life because of me."

"If I'm not with you, I don't want to be free. Trust me. They will think we are dead.

A week later, in a town half way across the country, Randy finally stopped. They watched the sun rise over the lake and then pushed the SUV in and watched as it sank to the bottom.

They walked liked what they truly were, a young couple in love until they reached the bus station, bought a ticket and rode it further away from the world that hated them until it stopped for lunch at a small country diner in a town that seemed like it came off the television screen. Dirt roads and a small house with a doctor's sign hung on the door.

"This is home." Randy smiled and handed her something from his pocket.

"Nicole Shelton?" She read from the card. "Who is this?"

"You. And I am Cory Fields"

"We can't just start using someone else's social security cards, Randy."

"We can when they're dead."  
>"They had family, Randy."<p>

"No, they didn't. I remembered them talking about them before the storm. Before you came in. These two were our age, but they had no family. They were run away orphans from the next town over and they have been on the run for four years. They were killed by a drunk driver on the way into town. They had no one and were going to be buried in the state cemetery in donated plots. I grabbed their stuff before I burned the place. No one will remember their names without the paperwork. We can start over and if anyone figures it out we will just run and find a new identity, but I think we are safe. Trust me?"

"I do. I do trust you Randy. I trust you with all of my heart."

The End.


End file.
